Inocencia ¿robada?
by JaNy
Summary: que pasaria si Ron y Hermione se vieran obligados a hacer "eso"?... ¿afectaria su amistad o aceptarian sus verdaderos sentimientos? Fic lemon! no apto para personas moralistas (pero esta romantico n.nUu) cap10 arriba!
1. Default Chapter

Hi.. ^^...este es el primer fic que escribo.. asi que no sean tan crueles… ; _ ; .. okis??.. :(

Sorry por el titulo.... no se me ocurrió nada mejor... ; _ ; 

Demás esta decir que ninguno de estos personajes son míos, si no que de la talentosa escritora J.K Rowling,que me tiene con los nervios de punta esperando el 5 libro!!... ¬¬

AVISO IMPORTANTE!!... SPOILER!!!... así que si no has leído el cuarto libro no leas este fic.. :P

Ah!...y este fic no es apto para menores de edad, solo para personas con criterio formado (o deformado.. jejejeje... :P)

Ok..ok.. ya no doy mas lata, ha leer!.

MaGiCa-chan^.^

INOCENCIA ¿ROBADA?

REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Harry se encontraba ordenando su baúl, al día siguiente regresaba a Hogwarts, esto sin duda era siempre motivo de alegría para él, pero ahora que estaba en La Madriguera con su amigo Ron las cosas eran diferentes. En ese momento comprendía a la perfección el porque a todos les gustaban las vacaciones. No había libros, ni deberes, solo diversión. Claro, eso solo si no vives con los Dursley. 

Las semanas de vacaciones que había pasado con ellos no habían sido muy diferentes a las anteriores, salvo a que tía Petunia había renunciado a mantener aDudley a dieta, dadas sus constantes pataletas y a que había descubierto que de todos modos, su "adorable hijo al morirse de hambre les pedía comida a sus compañeros, que como lo apreciaban demasiado, no se la negaban a su pobre angelito". 

Esto había salvado a Harry de morirse de hambre, y aunque sabia que sus amigos irían al rescate, no le simpatizaba demasiado la idea de comer nuevamente tartas durante todo el verano. 

Harry pensaba en el numero de chicos que habían sido golpeados por su primo para quitarles la comida cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿En que piensas Harry? ¿Acaso en quien-tú-sabes? Ya te dije que mejor no pien.... – pero esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que fue interrumpido.

-No, pensaba en algo peor.. pensaba en los Dursley- repuso Harry haciendo una mueca de dolor y provocando una sonora carcajada en su amigo, la cual él imito. 

Durante el curso pasado habían ocurrido muchas cosas, Harry había terminado compitiendo en el Torneo de los tres magos, y lo peor, Voldemort había regresado. Harry presenció su vuelta a la vida, y el asesinato de Cedric Diggory , el capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa Hufflepuffy quien también participaba en el torneo. Aun se sentía culpable, él era el responsable de que Cedric corriera con esa suerte. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso y hubiese cogido la copa... 

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto nuevamente Ron, sacándolo una vez mas de sus pensamientos. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, Ron había tratado todo el tiempo que estuvo en La Madriguera que olvidara lo ocurrido y que disfrutara de sus vacaciones, y en parte lo había logrado. Pero no podía evitarlo, Voldemort había vuelto, eso tenia a todo el mundo mágico con los pelos de punta, y como no iba a preocuparlo a él, si era la primera victima en su lista. Ahora regresaría a Hogwarts, ese era el lugar en que se sentía mas protegido, sabia perfectamente que Voldemort no se atrevería a realizar un ataque directo al colegio estando Dumbledore. 

-Gracias Ron- dijo Harry dejando a su amigo con cara de pregunta y agregando: -¿ya terminaste de ordenar tu baúl?-

-¡Bromeas! ¡yo no soy Hermione!- repuso Ron con aire ofendido. 

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-Sinceramente Harry creo que tanto estar con ella ya te ha comenzado a afectar, ya casi acabas de ordenar tu baúl. ¡Espero que no me afecte a mi también!-. El pelirrojo puso cara de pánico al pronunciar la última frase.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, y Harryagradecía el hecho de que Hermione estuviera lejos en ese momento, o de seguro ella y su amigo hubiesen entablado una de sus acostumbradas peleas. 

-¿No me digas que no la extrañas?-. Harry quería saber que le contestaría Ron, si algo conocía bien de su amigo era que nunca reconocía lo que sentía, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la chica de cabellos castaños y enmarañados que tenían por amiga. Sin embargo, también sabia que él no podía, mas bien, no sabía esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos al reaccionar. Ron sencillamente era demasiado transparente.

-¿Yo?, ¿a ella?, c... co... como crees!!, bueno... tal... tal vezunpoco-. Había dicho lo ultimo muy rápido, con la intención de que Harry no dijera nada y se apresuro a agregar antes de que su amigo intentara pronunciar cualquier cosa - es nuestra amiga Harry, por eso... la extraño, pero solo un poco... ¡¡¿que te quede claro eh?!!-

Harry sonrió, definitivamente conocía mucho a su amigo. 

Ahora era Ron el que se había quedado callado e inmerso en sus pensamientos. Claro que extrañaba a su amiga, demasiado para su gusto. Esto lo había torturado mucho las primeras semanas de vacaciones, quería ver a Harry y también a Hermione, pero debía confesar que mas a ella que a su amigo. ¿Pero porque?, si era con Harry con quien se llevaba mejor, con ella siempre discutían, siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas. El año pasado por ejemplo, ¿cómo se le podía ocurrir ir al baile con el estúpido de Vicky?.

Ron había empuñado sus manos mientras pensaba en esto, Harry no quiso empeorar aun mas su ánimo así que mejor hizo caso omiso de su gesto y prefirió decirle que bajaran a cenar y que luego continuaban con los baúles. 

La mañana siguiente, como siempre ocurría en La Madriguera el día en que volvían a clases, reinaba un aire de tristeza por las ya finalizadas vacaciones. Esta vez tampoco enviaron coches desde el ministerio, Harry supuso que Fudge aun negaba que Voldemort había regresado y que por eso el señor Weasley no había podido conseguirlos. Nuevamente viajaron en taxis muggles e igual que el año anterior los conductores no parecían muy contentos con sus pasajeros. 

El viaje había sido un alboroto, Fred y George habían vuelto a las andadas aunque la señoraWeasley los había vigilado todo el verano. Esta vez su invento consistía en unas bombas de humo, mal olor y sonido que estallaban solo con decir: "Slytherin apesta". Para mala suerte de ellos, Ron había pronunciado la frase que las activaba. 

-¡Otra vez con los «Sortilegios Weas­ley»! Denme todo lo que llevan consigo- gritaba enfadada la sra. Weasley. 

-Pero mama, si no llevamos nada- dijo George con cara de niño bueno.

-¡dime donde consiguieron esas bombas Ron!- repuso Fred –¡están buenísimas!

-¿Donde que..? el menor de los pelirrojos parecía no haber comprendido el intento de su hermano por librarse del regaño de su madre. 

-¿Creen que soy una tonta?,¡_Accio_!

Pero nada apareció, las bombas que estaban en poder de los hermanos ya habían estallado y el esto se encontraba a salvo en los baúles. La sra. Weasley tuvo que resignarse, pero no sin antes advertirles que si se llegaba a enterar de algo no dudaría en enviarles un vociferador. 

Por fin llegaron a King's Cross, se pararon frente al anden nueve y tres cuartos tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque como siempre, eso era prácticamente imposible. Finalmente pasaron usando "técnicas" para tratar de que ningún muggle los vieradurante el proceso. 

Ron y Harry se apresuraron a subir al expreso de Hogwarts, debido a que laSra. Weasley comenzaba una nueva reprimenda a sus inventivos hijos y a que ambos se morían de ganas por ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

Encontraron a Hermione en uno de los vagones.

-¡Chicos!, que alegría verlos- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. – me subí antes para reservar el vagón-los chicos también sonrieron al verla. 

-¿Como estas Hermione?, ¿qué tal es Italia?- dijo Harry sentándose frente a ella. 

-¡Genial Harry!, tienen una historia muy interesante, además, me entere que muchos de los dioses a quienes adoraron fueron en realidad brujos, ni te imaginas la sorpresa que me lleve en una de las bibliotecas cuando vi toda una sección de libros mágicos, claro que estaban ocultos para los muggles... –

-¿Y porque no fuiste de vacaciones con Vick... Víktor?- Ron no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntárselo. Si bien su amiga les había mandado cartas diciendo que iría a Italia de vacaciones con sus padres, y luego contándoles como le iba, nunca menciono en ninguna de ellas el porque no había aceptado la invitación de Krum.

-Mis padres no me lo permitieron- 

-¿O sea que querías ir?-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-¿Qué que tiene de malo?¿no te das cuenta?, ese Krum es de armas tomar, ¿y si hubiese intentado hacerte algo?

-Vamos Ron, Viktor nunca hubiese hecho algo así, el es un caballero.

-¿Y ADEMÁS LO DEFIENDES?. ¡ES EL COLMO!-. Las orejas y la cara de Ron estaban tan rojas que ya se confundían con su pelo. 

-¿Y PORQUE NO LO VOY A DEFENDER?. por Merlín Ron, yo se con quienes trato, además, yo se me defender, soy lo bastante inteligente para... –

-Claro, se me había olvidado, ESTOY TRATANDO CON LA PERFECTA SABELOTODO- Dijo Ron antes de que Hermione terminara la frase.

Hermione solo bajo la mirada y salió corriendo del vagón. 

Otra vez, una vez mas, había sido un idiota. ¿porque siempre tenia que terminar peleando con ella?.

-Deberías ir a disculparte- Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos. Eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. 

-¿PORQUE SIEMPRE TE PONES DE PARTE DE ELLA?- dijo Ron gritandoy también salió del vagón.

Harry cada vez entendía menos a su amigo. O quizás -¿cada vez mas?-

Ron caminaba a través de los vagones sin saber donde iba. Nuevamente había tratado mal a Hermione. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que decir para herirla y una vez mas se las había arreglado para hacerlo. ¿Porque no podía tener una relación como la de ella con Harry?. Ellos nunca peleaban. 

-Ja, como si no lo supiera. ¡porque soy un idiota¡- dijo con exasperación. 

Llegó al finalde los vagones, abrió la puerta para salir a tomar un poco de aire a la especie de balcón que había en ese lugar. Pero al parecer alguien mas se le había adelantado. 

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, el aire había provocado que su cabello se alborotara aun más de lo acostumbrado. De pronto, sintió la puerta del vagón abrirse. 

Ron avanzo hasta Hermione, de verdad no sabía que decir, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de ella. 

-Lo siento- murmuro –soy un idiota-

-Si lo eres- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa

-Gracias por tu apoyo-dijo Ron también sonriendo. 

-De nada, ¡para eso están los amigos¡- dijo ella soltando una pequeña carcajada. 

-¡Entonces mejor me cuido de ser tu enemigo Hermione!- Ambos rieron de buenas ganas. Ron propuso volver al vagón, habían dejado solo al pobre Harry que de seguro ya estaba mas aburrido que en una clase de historia del profesor Binns.

****

Ambos iban en silencio, Hermione observo a Ron y sonrió. Nadie pensaría que alguien con esa cara de niño bueno fuera tan irascible cuando lo fastidiaban. También le parecía sorprendente la facilidad con que lograba irritarlahasta el punto de comenzar una pelea a gritos, para luego con una simple disculpa, perdonarlo como si nada. ¿Como no lo iba a perdonar?, era uno de sus mejores amigos, un chico extremadamente bueno y que siempre salía a su defensa aunque ella no lo pidiera. 

De pronto, una voz la volvió a la realidad, se fijo en quienes eran, se trataba de Fred, George y Ginny. 

-Los estábamos buscando hermano- repuso Fred poniendo cara de fingida felicidad

-Ya te extrañábamos hermanito- dijo Georgecon una cara de aflicción que hubiese hecho reír hasta al mismo profesor Snape.

-Payasos- dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. 

-Oigan y ¿Harry?. La menor de los Weasley se había sonrojado completamente luego de hacer la pregunta. 

-Es cierto, y ¿Harry?- Fred dijo lo último con expresión inquisitiva. 

-Hermano, ¡por fin se han dado cuenta que tres son multitud!- dijo George guiñándole un ojo a Ron y Hermione. 

Ahora las caras de Ron y Hermione hacían juego con el color de la casa de Hogwarts a la que pertenecían. 

-No es lo que piensan…. – 

-No tienes que darme explicaciones hermanito, Hermione es una gran chica, así que estoy completamente de acuerdo- Dijo George en tono pícaro, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a su hermano.

-Y yo también- repuso Fred inmediatamente, guiñándole un ojo. Justo en ese momento llegaban al vagón en que estaba Harry.

Harry vio a Ron y Hermione con las caras completamente enrojecidas, así que supuso que en vez de reconciliarse habían tenido otra discusión, pero prefirió no echar mas leña al fuego, mejor seria no insistir con la reconciliación y cambiar el tema.

-¿No me van a contar de las bombas que explotaron cuando veníamos de camino a la estación? Harry recordó de repente lo ocurrido en los taxis muggles y le pareció un excelente tema para calmar los ánimos. 

-¿Son geniales no?. George sonrió con gran satisfacción.

-Son las bombas Weasley, con tres componentes: explosión, humo y mal olor. Y lo mejor de todo es que se activan con las palabras: Slytherin apesta. – explico el otro gemelo con gran orgullo, mientras todos reían. 

-Ahora entiendo porque estallaron-Harry sonrió al recordar que cuando iban camino a la estación Ron había dicho las palabras "mágicas". 

-Wou, genial, aunque creo que no tendrán éxito en **Slytherin**** y si lo hacen, no serian capaces de activarlas, son tan imbéciles que ni siquiera admiten su condición de apestosos- Ron ponía cara de asco al terminar la frase provocando una vez mas la risa de todos losdel vagón. **

El viaje continuo tranquilo. Hermione les contó a Harry y Ronacerca de sus vacaciones en Italia y ellos como habían estado entrenando muy duro_ quidditch_.**Ron se presentaría este año para el puesto vacante de guardián, dejado porOliver Wood. Harry estaba convencido de que Ron seria el próximo guardián del equipo, había logrado muy buenos resultados con su entrenamiento. Claro, ¡como no!, si tres miembros del equipo de_ quidditch_ de Gryffindor lo habían entrenado personalmente. **

El tren se detuvo, habían llegado a Hogwarts. Las carrozas los esperaban para llevarlos. A Harry le parecía increíble, era su quinto año en el colegio, pero parecía que todo hubiese pasado ayer. Cuando recibió la carta anunciando que lo habían seleccionado para el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, su llegada, la selección, la primera vez que vio a sus amigos, los enfrentamientos con Voldemort. Tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, pero sin lugar a duda, todos inolvidables. 

Luego de bajar de las carrozas, entraron al castillo,** y se dirigieron rápidamente al Gran Comedor. Harry estaba hambriento. Si bien la Sra. Weasley les había dado un abundante desayuno, y durante el viaje compro golosinas a la señora del carrito,**** ya hacia un tiempo que parecía que su estomago no tenia limite. "Es que están creciendo", les había dicho la señora Weasley con una expresión de orgullo que parecía como si a él y a Ron los hubiesen nombrado ministros de magia.**

-Les juro que me comería incluso un escreguto** - al parecer, Ron tenia tanto apetito como su amigo. **

Ambos estaban impacientes porque comenzara el banquete, sin embargo todavía faltaba el discurso con que Dumbledore daba la bienvenida cada año** y la selección. Aun tendrían que esperar bastante para comer. **

En ese momento algo llamo la atención a Harry. Dumbledore no estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Pero parecía que no era el único que se había percatado, muchos chicos ya estaban comentando al respecto.

-¿Que crees que habrá pasado Harry?

-No lo se Ron, Sirius no me menciono nada en su ultima carta... aunque eso fue hace ya una semana- dijo Harry poniendo cara de preocupación. 

-No se preocupen chicos, lo mas probable es que lo veamos aparecer de un momento a otro, debe estar atendiendo algún asunto import…. – Hermione se calló de repente, la profesora McGonagall se había levantado de su asiento y parecía que iba a hablar. Y en efecto, así fue.

-Atención por favor- en el Gran Comedor reino el silencio en cuestión de segundos. 

-Lo primero es darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, lo segundo...- la profesora hizo una breve pausa como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que venia. -... explicarles lo que a la mayoría se debe estar preguntando, la ausencia del director Dumbledore-

En la sala se rompió el silencio dando paso a un murmullo generalizado.

La profesora carraspeo, con lo que nuevamente consiguió la atención y el silencio de sus alumnos. 

-El profesor Dumbledore se encuentra indispuesto, no podrá asistir esta noche pero me pidió que les diera en su nombre una cordial bienvenida…. 

Harry ya no escucho mas del discurso, y tampoco presto mucha atención al resto de la ceremonia. ¿Dumbledore indispuesto? ¿a que se refería la profesora McGonagall con eso?¿seria grave?. Una infinidad de preguntas daban vueltas en la mente de Harry. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Si lo de Dumbledore era grave, si le llegaba a pasar algo, sabia muy bien que en el mundo mágico ocurriría una gran tragedia. Dumbledore era al único a quien tenia algo de temor Voldemort y si el no estaba, sin dudas el señor tenebroso tomaría una vez mas el control.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

este fic apesta… ¬¬

Tuvo aburrido.. cierto??.. ;_ ;

En el prox. Capitulo se descubrirán mas cosas.. (si es que me animo a escribirlo.. ^^U) como el porque Hermione y Ron tienen que hacer.. "eso".. jejejeje.. 

Dedicado a mi amigocha Marie que me animo para que escribiera, y a mi maestra querida… Ginger Weasley.. grax una vez mas!!.. XD


	2. Leprus

INOCENCIA ¿ROBADA? LEPRUS 

Harry casi no comió, de pronto había sentido como si un gran nudo se apoderara de su estomago, impidiéndole comer. 

-Chicos, ya no se preocupen. ¿Lo han escuchado no? Solo esta indispuesto. De seguro se dio una panzada de pastel de calabaza y ahora tiene indigestión- Hermione había dicho lo último con cara divertida pero que de todos modos dejaba entrever preocupación. 

Harry miro a Ron, el tampoco había comido, su expresión era entre aflicción y preocupación. Sabía perfectamente lo que cruzaba por la mente de su amigo, si Dumbledore no estaba, Voldemort no tendría problemas en entrar al castillo, nada podría impedírselo. Y si así era, las prioridades de Voldemort indicaban que el primero en morir seria él, y los siguientes en la lista serian los sangre sucia a quienes tanto odiaba. Las preferencias de venganza del señor tenebroso, se volcaban en los mejores amigos del menor de los varones Weasley y esto lo estaba atormentando. 

Harry ahora volteo a ver a Hermione, aunque quería disimularlo intentando comer, ella también parecía muy preocupada. 

-Muy bien, supongo que no estaremos tranquilos hasta que sepamos que es lo que pasa realmente- Hermione se puso de pie con la clara intención de abandonar el banquete. –vamos a ver a Dumbledore- 

-Espera- dijo Harry tomándola del brazo. – ahora no, será mejor que esperemos a que acabe el banquete, es el primer día de muchos alumnos- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a los nuevos seleccionados de Gryffindor- si nos vamos ahora los pondremos nerviosos- 

-Y no solo a ellos, ¡con la fama que tenemos!-dijo Ron sonriendo abiertamente 

Sus amigos lo imitaron y agradecieron en sus mentes a que Ron estuviera con ellos, el siempre lograba arrancarles una sonrisa hasta en los momentos mas inesperados. 

Los tres amigos casi no comieron y el banquete les pareció eterno. Pero por fin la profesora McGonagall lo daba por concluido indicándoles a los alumnos que se dirigieran a sus respectivas casas a descansar. 

-¿Y? ¿vamos?-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. 

-Vamos- dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando llegaban a la gárgola de piedra que era la guardiana de la entrada se encontraron con quien menos deseaban en ese momento.

            -Potter, veo que usted y sus amigos no habéis perdido la costumbre de desobedecer las ordenes. La profesora McGonagall les ordeno ir a sus habitaciones.- dijo Snape con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si el encontrarse con ellos en esa situación le produjera una gran satisfacción. 

            -Necesitamos ver a Dumbledore- repuso Harry en tono serio.

            -¿Y para que si se puede saber?. La mirada de Snape hacia Harry a pesar de los acontecimientos pasados seguía siendo de odio.

            -Queremos saber como está- dijo Hermione tranquilamente apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara. 

            -Señorita Granger, usted no pierde la costumbre de contestar cuando no le preguntan, estoy hablando con Potter- 

Hermione enrojeció completamente y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-No veo el caso de que Harry  tenga que contestar, no estamos en clase y los tres hemos venido a lo mismo- Ron soltó la frase con tanta rabia que casi gritaba al profesor de pociones. 

-Vaya, vaya. Ustedes son tal para cual. No me extraña que seáis amigos. ¡Cinco puntos menos a cada uno por estar fuera de sus habitaciones y por faltarle el respeto a un profesor!- exclamó Snape con una mirada que congelaría hasta el aliento de un dragón. –¡ahora vayan a sus dormitorios!- 

-No nos vamos hasta ver a Dumbledore- repuso Harry con decisión.

-¿Y cual es el motivo tan urgente por el que queréis ver al director?- dijo Snape con una mirada tan penetrante que a Harry le pareció que trataba de leer su mente.

-Queremos saber que es lo que tiene- dijo Hermione ya recuperada de su bochorno.

-La profesora McGonagall ya les dijo que esta indispuesto- respondió Snape en un tono que dejaba notar que su escasa paciencia ya se había agotado.

-Pero queremos verlo con nuestros propios ojos- agregó Ron con desconfianza. 

-Potter, usted no cambia. ¿Intenta ser el héroe nuevamente? ¿No se cansa de buscar problemas? dijo el profesor de pociones ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo y mirando a Harry a los ojos. 

Harry bajo la cabeza -Yo no lo hago, ellos me encuentran- murmuro como hablando para si, pero en un tono perfectamente audible. 

-Pues no parece así- dijo Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica-¿o que es lo que hace ahora?- 

-Solo estamos preocupados por la salud del director y…- Harry levanto nuevamente la vista y enfrentó la mirada de Snape - De todos modos nos enteraremos, aunque no nos deje pasar ahora- 

Harry dijo esto a sabiendas de que el profesor Snape y Sirius no se llevaban muy bien, y que el primero supondría que el prófugo de Azkabanno le ocultaría la verdad a su ahijado. Aunque el no estaba seguro si Sirius le revelaría lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenia nada que perder, si resultaba lo que planeaba al soltar la frase, Snape los dejaría en paz y lograrían ver a Dumbledore. 

    - Me olvidaba que usted cuenta con ciertos privilegios- su mirada casi echaba fuego -Hagan lo que quieran, de todos modos, no creo que puedan pasar sin la contraseña-  dijo un alterado Snape  mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse del lugar. 

El plan de Harry había funcionado, pero tenían un pequeño problema que Snape se había encargado de recordarles. No sabían la contraseña. 

-¿Y ahora?- gimió Hermione

Ron se encogió de hombros – ni idea- exclamó 

-¡Pues entraremos como sea!- dijo Harry con decisión –solo tenemos que descubrir la contraseña- 

-Al decirlo suena muy fácil, pero podríamos estar horas tratando- soltó Hermione desanimada. 

            -No tenemos otra opción- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la gárgola que seguía tan grande y fea como la ultima vez que el chico la vio- veamos, cuando vine con la profesora McGonagall era…  sorbete de limón-

Pero nada sucedió. 

-Obviamente Dumbledore no iba a dejar la misma por mucho tiempo- repuso Ron mientas miraba detenidamente la figura de piedra. – si que es fea- agregó. 

-Y tampoco la de la otra vez que vine, que era Cucurucho de cucarachas- 

-¿Hablas en serio Harry?- preguntó Hermione divertida

-Vaya, Dumbledore si que es genial- dijo Ron poniendo cara de admiración. 

-¿Genial Ron?- dijo Hermione sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Claro, pone contraseñas con nombre de dulces- Ron esbozaba una gran sonrisa al decirlo. 

-A mi mas bien me parece infantil- dijo Hermione.

-¿Me estas llamando infantil?. La cara de Ron ya comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo. 

-Pues... – 

-¡No es momento de pelearse!- Harry se interpuso entre ellos y los miro con enfado. –no olviden a lo que hemos venido- 

-Harry tiene razón, tratemos de averiguar la contraseña- dijo Hemione soltando un suspiro.

-¿No te vas a disculpar?- Ron miraba a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ron!- dijo Harry

-¡Me ofendió Harry!- se quejó Ron.

-¡RON!- grito Harry

-Esta bien, pero me debes una disculpa- dijo Ron cruzando los brazos y mirando a Hermione con cara de niño al que no le han consentido. 

Hermione le envió a Ron una mirada asesina mientras decía- será mejor que  comencemos ya o no acabaremos nunca- 

Comenzaron a nombrar todo tipo de dulces, Ron al parecer era el mas aventajado, ya que por cada uno que nombraban sus amigos el decía a lo menos cinco. Llevaban por lo menos 10 minutos intentándolo hasta que un sonido los interrumpió. El estomago de Ron estaba haciendo un gran alboroto. 

-Con tanto dulce que nombramos se me abrió el apetito- dijo Ron poniendo cara de sufrimiento. 

-Casi no comimos- dijo Harry mientras ponía una de sus manos en su estomago. 

-Debemos continuar- indicó Hermione con expresión frustrada. 

-No quiero nombrar ni un dulce mas, siento que muero de hambre- dijo Ron sentándose en el suelo– comería cualquier cosa, incluso les aceptaría a mis hermanos un  Caramelo _longuilinguo-_

Terminada la frase la gárgola revivió y se movió a un lado, dejando libre el paso al despacho de Dumbledore. 

-¡Se movió!- exclamó Harry

-¿Tan famosos son los «Sortilegios Weas­ley»? dijo Ron asombrado. Al parecer  se estaba haciendo experto en descubrir frases secretas. 

Se apresuraron a entrar por la abertura que había entre las paredes, subieron la escalera de caracol y llegaron a la puerta de roble. Golpearon, pero nadie respondió.

-¿Entramos?- propuso Hermione

-Entremos- dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando la perrilla de la puerta. 

Entraron al despacho de Dumbledore, a Harry le pareció que todo seguía igual, salvo que los rostros de los magos de los retratos los miraban con tristeza. De pronto, Hermione notó la presencia de alguien en la habitación. 

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó con cara de terror

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba tan pálido que parecía como si ni una gota de sangre irrigara su piel, la cual, aumentando el desagradable espectáculo, presentaba unas llagas blanquecinas que podían apreciarse en las zonas que no estaban cubiertas por sus ropajes.. 

-P.. pro... profesor- logro decir Harry pero nada mas salió de sus labios. Sentía que no podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. 

-¿Es... esta... mu.. muerto?- preguntó Ron, con la misma expresión de Hermione en su rostro, mientras retrocedía un paso. 

-No lo se- murmuro Hermione, también retrocediendo y agarrando a Ron del brazo. 

Los tres amigos estaban aterrados, ninguno hablaba, nadie se movía, de pronto, Harry consiguió superar el horror que sentía para hablar. 

-P.. pro.. ¡PROFESOR!- Dijo Harry alzando la voz. 

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sobresaltado y miro a sus alumnos sorprendido. 

-¡Chicos!, ¿que hacéis aquí a esta hora?.¡Me habéis asustado!- Dijo cuando logró recuperarse de la sorpresa.

Hermione lo miraba de arriba abajo, y tenia la misma expresión que cuando trataba de recordar algo y no lo conseguía. 

-¡_Leprus_!- exclamó de pronto indicando a Dumbledore con el dedo

-Veo que ya os habéis dado cuenta, por algo sois la alumna mas brillante de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro

-Yo..yo lo leí en un libro de maldiciones- dijo Hermione sonrojándose pero con una mueca de orgullo en su faz. 

-¿_Leprus? – Interrogó Ron con cara de incomprensión_

-Es una maldición que solo pueden hacer magos muy poderosos y con un alma fría y malvada, ya que el hechizo avanza gracias a eso. Si el maleficio es efectivo aparecen unas llagas blanquecinas en la piel, pero la maldición va penetrando lentamente, carcomiendo y enfriando poco a poco cada célula del cuerpo hasta que… - Hermione miró a Dumbledore con expresión angustiada

-¿Hasta que? Preguntó Harry como suplicando que no le contestasen lo que el creía. 

-Hasta que muere… c.. cierto?-agregó Ron

Hermione asintió

-¿¡Pero como!?- Gimió Harry -¿Como pudo dejar que pasara?

-No tiene defensa- explicó Hermione

-Así es chicos, Voldemort encontró el hechizo perfecto, y ahora que recuperó sus poderes pudo realizarlo- Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, mientras se paraba de la silla.

-Y no podemos hacer nada profesor?- Pregunto Ron con aflicción - nosotros hacemos lo que sea- dijo en tono suplicante

Dumbledore respiró profundo - agradezco mucho vuestras buenas intenciones, pero no pueden hacer nada.. nadie puede hacerlo, solo queda esperar- dijo sonriéndoles 

Harry, Hermione y Ron no daban crédito a lo que oían. Dumbledore les estaba pidiendo que aguardaran su muerte con tal tranquilidad que les pareció que les pedía que esperaran la lechuza que traía _El Profeta_. 

Los amigos volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor con el alma en un hilo, nadie hablo durante el camino,  estaban demasiado impresionados por el estado del profesor , tristes por su próxima muerte y asustados por lo que vendría luego. No podían sentirse peor. 

-Rodniffyrg- dijo Harry y la señora Gorda se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles pasar. La sala común ya estaba vacía. Los chicos se disponían a subir a su dormitorio cuando un grito los detuvo. 

-¡OH NO!- grito Hermione histérica

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry mientras Ron ponía cara de "yo no fui"

-Se me había olvidado contarles que me nombraron prefecta...  y... se supone que debía guiar a los nuevos alumnos- dijo sentándose y cubriendo su rostro con las manos

-¡Eso es genial Hermione!- dijo Ron con entusiasmo

-¿Genial?- dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada- pues lo seria, pero supongo que seré destituida por no cumplir con mi deber- agregó poniéndose de pie - pasaré a la historia como la prefecta que menos a durado en el puesto- finalizo con desesperación mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. 

-Se arreglará Hermione- la tranquilizó Harry

-Le diremos a la profesora McGonagall lo que paso y ella entenderá- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ella- no creo que te destituya, no encontrará a nadie mejor para el cargo- finalizó pasando su mano por la mejilla de su amiga y secando la lágrima que se había escapado

-De verdad lo creen así?- Pregunto Hermione 

Los dos chicos asintieron

-No se que haría sin ustedes- murmuró Hermione mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigos  a la vez. Uno de ellos sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había subido a su rostro. 

Cuando Hermione se tranquilizó decidieron subir a los dormitorios, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día y lo mejor seria dormir. Ya pensarían al día siguiente que hacer para enfrentar la situación en que estaban. Por el momento, necesitaban descansar. 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

Una vez mas…. No me gusto lo que escribí!!!.... -_-

Siento que esta aburrido… ¬¬

Pero bueno, supongo que ira mejorando… :( .. (eso espero.. ^^U)

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Marie, que a pesar de que armo un escándalo cuando le dije que iba a hacer un lemon, me ha dado ánimos para escribirlo.. ^^.. ni te imaginas cuanto te quiero amiga!!.. ^^

También esto va dedicado a dos personitas muy lindas y especiales,  que me han aceptado como amiga y que me han instado a seguir escribiendo (si no me matan!.. O.o)...: Rupert fan y mi maestra querida, Ginger Weasley (cumplí con mi tarea maestra, lo subí esta tarde.. ^^.. ). Las quiero mucho!!.. ^^

Y en respuesta a los reviews:  

Iora Chang: me alegro que te haya gustado.. ^^…  Gracias por decirme que no esta aburrido!! (aunque si lo esta.. -_-)

GirNarNim: hey!!.. tu nick parece trabalenguas!!… ^^U.. Acá va la continuación! 

Acaramelada: interesante??.. bueeeee.. si tu lo dices… ^^U

Hermione Iris: me alegro que te tinke!!.. espero que sigas pensando lo mismo luego de este capitulo… U_U

Minaro: pervertida tu?... noooo!!!.. pervertida yo... :P.. tendrás que esperar un poco para ver porque ocurre "tal situación".. es que si lo ponía todo el capitulo iba a ser eterno!!!

Laize: acá va el segundo capitulo!.. ojala te guste!!... ^^ (lo dudo.. -_-)

Ah!!... Rupert Fan!!... mas adelante este fic se pondrá bien meloso, tendrá tanta azúcar que te vas a volver diabética!!!.. XD

Bueno, bueno.. ya no doy mas lata!... déjenme reviews con sus opiniones?.. vale?.. a ver si lo continuo… :P

MaGiCa ChAn

Marauder #2 – Remus Lupin


	3. HECHIZO, PLAN Y POCIÓN

**INOCENCIA ¿ROBADA?**

HECHIZO, PLAN Y POCIÓN 

El día siguiente amaneció frío y oscuro en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común, dieron una mirada tratando de localizar a Hermione pero ella no estaba. Lo mas probable era que  estuviera desayunando así que decidieron hacer lo mismo. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y tampoco había rastro de su amiga. Harry y Ron ni siquiera necesitaron comentar al respecto, ambos sabían que de  seguro estaba en su lugar favorito de la escuela, la biblioteca, y que de un momento a otro llegaría a desayunar junto a ellos. 

Harry comía su plato de avena cuando vio a la chica de cabello revuelto acercarse. 

-No nos digas... en la biblioteca- Se apresuró a decir Ron mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. 

-Si y no- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

Hermione les contó a sus amigos que había ido a hablar con la profesora McGonagall y que ella había entendido lo sucedido, pero que le advirtió que no quería ningún otro descuido. 

-También me entregó los horarios, tomen los suyos- les dijo mientras le pasaba uno a cada chico.

Ron puso cara de horror.

-Si Ron- dijo Hermione suspirando – clase doble de pociones lunes y viernes junto a Slytherin- concluyó

-Ahora si opino que nada puede estar peor- Dijo Ron con pesadumbre mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla. 

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- lo apoyo Harry haciendo un lado el pocillo de la avena. 

Pero Hermione no quitaba la expresión de felicidad de su rostro y agregó con emoción – tengo algo mas que contarles... encontré algo mas sobre _Leprus, _que no era mencionado en el libro de maleficios- continuo utilizando un tono de orgullo en sus palabras – a mi me parecía haber leído en alguna parte acerca de esa maldición y al fin logre recordarlo- 

La información que recordó Hermione estaba en un libro de historia que el profesor Binns les había dado para leer, lo que obviamente solo ella había hecho. El libro contenía información sobre hechos relevantes del siglo XVII. Uno de estos sucesos fue la muerte de un ministro de magia por la maldición _leprus_, quien a pesar de ser el personaje mas importante e influyente de la época no pudo salvarse debido a la prohibición de preparar la poción que lo podía curar. 

-Eso quiere decir que si existe cura-dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa

-Pero ya escuchaste, esta prohibido hacerla- dijo Ron a su amigo bajando el tono de voz para que nadie mas lo escuchara. Se había percatado de que Neville que estaba sentado unos puestos mas allá parecía interesarse en la conversación. 

-¿Y no sabes porque esta prohibido?- Preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras comia una tostada. 

-No encontré información sobre eso- le respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y el nombre de la poción?- preguntó el pelirrojo

Hermione negó con la cabeza. 

Los chicos se miraron desanimados

-Pero supongo que debe estar en el libro _Moste Potente Potions_ – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Harry asintió mientras Ron miraba con cara atontada la boca de su amiga. 

-Otra vez ese libro, esta vez será mas difícil- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y a Ron – no esta Lokchartpara que nos de un permiso- 

-Y no hay ningún profesor tan tonto como él este año- Dijo Ron saliendo de su trance y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Cierto- lo apoyó Harry también sonriendo. 

Hermione frunció el entrecejo –Bueno, de todos modos ya pensé en algo- Dijo sacando un libro de su bolso –Pero tendremos que aprender a hacer un hechizo algo difícil- 

Harry y Ron la miraron preocupados

-Complicado pero no imposible- agregó adivinando por su expresión lo que pensaban sus amigos. 

-Entonces no nos tengas mas en ascuas, dinos de que se trata- dijo Ron impaciente.

Hermione les contó acerca del hechizo que había encontrado, se llamaba "_effigo_" y servia para obtener copias idénticas de un libro. Lo complicado radicaba en que se debía lograr gran concentración o de lo contrario se mezclarían las paginas y las palabras. 

-¿Pero y como vamos a tomar el libro?- Pregunto Ron

-Eso es lo complicado- respondió Hermione – he estado pensando en ello y la única solución seria colarnos en la sección de libros prohibidos- 

-Lo dices como si fuera lo mas fácil de este mundo- Dijo Harry suspirando 

-No va ha ser fácil, ¿pero se les ocurre otra cosa?- 

Harry y Ron suspiraron resignados

            -Bien, ¿y como hacemos con la señora Pince?- dijo Ron cabizbajo – no creo que nos la deje muy fácil- agregó con desanimo.  

-Obviamente el que entre tendrá que usar la capa de Harry- explicó.

-¿El que entre? ¿no vamos a ir los tres?- pregunto Ron abriendo los ojos asustado.

-Los otros se quedaran distrayendo a la señora Pince- contestó Hermione con cara de sabelotodo

-Entonces solo uno tendrá que aprender el hechizo- dijo Ron con cara de felicidad

-Pero practicaremos los tres- dijo Hermione enviándole a Ron una mirada de  reproche –el que mejor lo haga es el que entrara- . 

-¿Y cuando comenzamos?- Preguntó Harry 

-Hoy, nos reuniremos en el baño de Myrtle - contesto Hermione mientras se ponía de pie. Si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde a la clase de pociones. 

Todos los días después de clases, Hermione, Harry y Ron se reunían a practicar el hechizo. El primer día había sido un fiasco, Hermione fue la primera en intentarlo y se asusto tanto al ver que su libro de aritmancia se quemaba que le arrojo agua, dejándolo inservible. Pronto  se dieron cuenta que en eso consistía el hechizo, ya que al pronunciar las palabras mágicas el original ardía en llamas y bajo él aparecía la copia. Al comienzo solo conseguían algunas hojas con las palabras revueltas, pero con los días iban mejorando. A Harry era al que le iba peor, lograba copiar solo las paginas impares; a Hermione las copias le salían sin títulos, y para sorpresa de todos que esperaban que Hermione lo conseguiría con mas facilidad, Ron era el que mejores resultados obtenía, a sus copias lo único que les faltaba eran los números de las paginas, pero eso era lo de menos, si el hechizo no salía a la perfección hasta el fin de semana, Ron seria el que entraría a la sección prohibida a copiar el libro. 

Sin embargo, para el fin de semana Ron ya lo hacia a la perfección, así que el lunes en el descanso se llevaría a cabo el plan. 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞******

-Veamos, repasemos el plan- Dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos mientras caminaban en dirección a la biblioteca – ¿Harry?- 

-Tu y yo nos peleamos a gritos en la biblioteca, Pince vendrá y nos regañará, pero seguiremos con la discusión- explico Harry

-¿Ron?- Dijo esta vez Hermione mirando al pelirrojo.

-Yo con la capa de Harry entraré hasta la sección de libros prohibidos y haré el hechizo- A Ron le tembló la voz al explicar su parte.

-Lo harás bien Ron- lo tranquilizó Hermione- el hechizo te ha salido a la perfección las ultimas 10 veces- agregó sonriéndole.

-Pero preferiría la pelea contigo- dijo divertido- eso lo haría aun mejor, llevo años de practica- agrego riendo y provocando también la risa de sus amigos. 

Para fortuna de los chicos todo salió bien, armaron tal lío en la biblioteca que se formo un circulo de curiosos a su alrededor. La señora Pince no dudo en ir a controlar la situación y Ron no tuvo problemas para escabullirse y realizar el hechizo. Lo único malo fue que perdieron 20 puntos, pero eso era lo de menos si se ponian a pensar en lo importante que era buscar una cura para Dumbledore. 

Ahora, los tres chicos se encontraban sentados en el piso del baño de Myrtle.

-Perfecto- Dijo Hermione mientras miraba el libro –acá esta la poción multijugos y no veo ninguna diferencia... buen trabajo Ron- le felicitó.

-No fue tan difícil- Dijo Ron sonrojándose.

Harry lo miraba divertido. 

-Veamos el índice... – Hermione hablaba consigo misma, había entrado en el típico trance en que caía cada vez que tenia un libro al frente – ¡oh! ¡aquí esta!- exclamo emocionada –pagina 809... _Potion Incorruptus – leyó en voz alta. _

En la pagina que había abierto se veían imágenes de personas con el mismo aspecto de Dumbledore a los que les aplicaban una poción en la piel sanando la yagas que esta presentaba. 

-Veamos los ingredientes- Hermione continuo leyendo en voz alta - _polvo de cuerno de unirconio_...eso va a estar difícil, _pluma de fénix_, _polvo de alas de ada_... esos dos los tenemos, _Virgo aqua_.... –

-¿Y eso?- la interrumpió el pelirrojo

-No lo recuerdo, pero se que lo he leído antes- dijo Hermione pensativa. 

-Yo no lo había oído nunca- Confesó Harry

-¡Ni yo!- lo apoyó Ron

-Eso es porque nunca leen- les reclamo Hermione en todo de reproche.

-Para eso te tenemos a ti Hermione- dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo. 

-oh no...- Murmuo Harry que ya veía venir una nueva pelea. 

Pero Hermione se incorporo de pronto y corrió hacia la puerta mientras decía: -¡a la biblioteca!- 

Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos pero decidieron seguirla.

-Ingredientes especiales- dijo Hermione jadeando mientras tomaba un libro de una de las repisas. 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....... ; ______ ; 

este ha sido el mas malo de todos... nunca pude inspirarme.... ; ___ ; 

ademas... soy muy mala!!.. aun no dejo nada en claro... ^^U... o tal vez si... :P

pero en el proximo capitulo si que si!!!.. XD

bueno, dedicado como siempre a mi amigocha Marie que la quiero mucho ... y ya te dare la sorpresa... XD

Tb dedicado a mis niñas lindas de FF, las Ronnie's lover y Marauders (cuantos titulos tienen chicas!!!... n_n) Rupert Fan, Ginger y Miyu… las quiero un montooooooooon!!!!.. ^O^

Y a todos los que me dejaron R/r: Uki-chan, hermile, JeRu, Clau, glamb, PiRRa y en especial a Iora chang y a Minaro  que me dejaron review en ambos capitulos... ^^

Eso es todo por ahora.. R/r a ver si me inspiro!!!..^-^

MaGiCa ChAn

Marauder #2 – Remus Lupin 


	4. Virgo Aqua

**INOCENCIA ¿ROBADA?**

VIRGO AQUA 

-¿Ingredientes especiales?- interrogó Ron 

- Si Ron, en este libro están aquellos ingredientes que requieren ser preparados o que son algo mas complejos que otros ingredientes- Explicó Hermione mientras ojeaba el libro y se sentaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

-¡Aquí esta!- Exclamó una sonriente Hermione. Los chicos la imitaron, y se sentaron a su lado, mientras ella comenzaba a leer en voz alta.

Virgo Aqua _El ingrediente especial que necesitáis,_ _no lo debéis preparar, _

_pero sin duda no será fácil de lograr._

_Una virgen tenéis que encontrar,_

_dispuesta a su tesoro entregar,_

_a un mago virgen de sangre limpia,_

_mas no cualquiera les será de utilidad..._

Harry miró asustado a Hermione. 

            -Ahora entiendo el porque de la prohibición- Dijo el chico de la cicatriz.

Hermione asintió pensativa, mientras que Ron los miraba con aflicción.

            -Entonces no hay solución – agregó el pelirrojo.

Ahora estaba todo claro para Harry, ningún adulto permitiría que algo así se llevara a cabo, se debía utilizar magos vírgenes para conseguir el ingrediente, y en la época actual, solo personas muy jóvenes aun conservaban su virginidad. No veía salida alguna, tendrían que resignarse a esperar que algún milagro ocurriera, y si no ocurría... a esperar lo peor. 

            - Yo.. yo lo haré – soltó Hermione de pronto, casi en un susurro.

            -¿ESTAS LOCA? – Le gritó Ron con una expresión de furia en su rostro. 

            -¿Se te ocurre una virgen mas que este dispuesta a esto?- Le contestó su amiga con ironía. 

            -No.. pero.. pero tu no Hermione, no puedes... – Dijo Ron con tristeza y frustración en su rostro. 

            - No creas que es fácil para mi Ron, pero algo muy serio esta en juego-  Le contestó Hermione bajando la mirada. 

            - Pero.. pero.. ¡NO! – Gritó Ron levantándose de su asiento y dando un puñetazo a la mesa. 

La señora Pince lo miró molesta. 

            -Es la única solución, no tenemos otra alternativa – Dijo Harry cabizbajo. 

Ron lo miro como suplicando que lo que acababa de oír no fuera cierto. No podía creer que Harry apoyara a Hermione en su decisión, ella tendría que perder lo mas importante para una chica por hacer una maldita poción. Como odiaba a Voldemort, ahora mas que nunca. 

            -¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó exasperado el pelirrojo, dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla. 

            -Será mejor seguir- Dijo Hermione con firmeza. Harry solo asintió y Ron se limito a apoyarse con sus codos en la mesa, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos. 

Ron ya no escucho lo que leía Hermione, no podía escuchar... no quería escuchar. 

_Cabellos de fuego deberá poseer,_

_prueba fidedigna de su descendencia de los homoignis,_

_indispensable para que el ingrediente sea de utilidad_

_y vuestro propósito sea llevado a cabo en su totalidad._

_La roja prueba de la virginidad mezclada con la semilla del homoignis,_

_es el ingrediente que con tanto afán  precisáis._

            -Ron... – Lo llamó Hermione. 

Ron levanto la mirada y vio a un Harry sorprendido y a una Hermione sonrojada hasta las orejas.

            -¿Yo que?- Preguntó Ron sin entender la expresión de sus amigos.

Hermione volvió a leer el párrafo.

            -Lo único que faltaba- Refunfuño Ron – ¡Que además de todo tenga que ser con uno de mis hermanos!- 

            - No Ron.. ¡contigo!- Dijo Harry con la misma expresión de hace un momento.

            -Co... ¿conmigo?- Soltó Ron abriendo los ojos a mas no poder. Miro a Hermione incrédulo y vio que estaba aun mas roja que hace un momento, si es que aquello era posible. 

            -Pero.. pero... yo... digo... ¡¿cómo?!- Exclamó un anonadado Ron. 

            - Cabello rojo, prueba de que eres descendiente de los homoignis- Contestó Harry mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de su amigo. 

            -Ahora entiendo porque fue Ron el que manejo mejor el hechizo _effigo_- Habló por fin hermione – Puedes controlar el fuego – Agregó. 

            -¿A que te refieres?- Interrogó Harry.

-Los _Homoignis_ eran una de las primeras castas de magos, controlaban el fuego a la perfección- Explicó Hermione. 

-¿Y yo soy de esos?- Preguntó Ron con sorpresa, señalándose a si mismo con su índice. 

-Tu cabello es rojo, y pudiste controlar el fuego... creo que eso lo prueba- Contestó Hermione bajando la vista al suelo y evitando la mirada de su amigo. 

Ron luego de ver la reacción de Hermione la imitó. Se produjo un incomodo silencio, el cual solo Harry se atrevió a romper. 

            -¿Y ... y que dices Ron?- Le interrogó Harry apenado.

            -¿Qué digo sobre que?- Contestó Ron. Sabía perfectamente de que se trataba la pregunta de su amigo, pero aun no lograba asimilarlo, no podía creer que él y Hermione... 

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

            -De... – comenzó Harry, con una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro – De si tu vas a hacer.. bueno, ya sabes... – Concluyó apenado. 

            -Su.. supongo que si – Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo – Dumbledore necesita nuestra ayuda – dijo tratando de parecer contrariado, pero un extraño brillo se notaba en sus ojos. 

Hermione y Ron no cruzaban palabras y tenían la mirada fija en el suelo. Harry tuvo que hacer de interlocutor, comprendía lo incómodos que debían sentirse sus amigos, y no era para menos, lo que tendrían que hacer ameritaba esa actitud, pero no quedaba otra opción, Dumbledore debía salvarse a como de lugar. 

Sin embargo, no le parecía que Ron estaba tan molesto como hace un rato, mas bien parecía ¿feliz?. Sonrió ante esto, si bien no conocía los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Ron, sabia muy bien que el pelirrojo se moría por la chica de cabellos alborotados que tenían como amiga. Por lo menos esto lo tranquilizaba un poco, ellos eran amigos, Ron estaba enamorada de Hermione, y Hermione a lo menos quería mucho al pelirrojo, lo que haría que el sacrificio no fuera tanto. 

Acordaron que lo harían el viernes, de ese modo el sábado podrían comenzar a preparar la poción para curar a Dumbledore, pero antes debían encontrar un buen lugar, donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos ni hallarlos, lo que constituía un nuevo obstáculo en el camino para salvar al director de Hogwarts. 

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥******

Esa noche en Gryffindor dos personas no lograban conciliar el sueño. 

Hermione no lograba sacar de su mente lo que iba a ocurrir el viernes. Pensó seriamente en retractarse, pero ella misma se lo había dicho a Ron, nadie mas querría hacerlo. No era tan sencillo como poner un aviso diciendo: "Se busca virgen para preparar una poción". Hizo una mueca de horror ante esa idea. Se armaría un escándalo en la escuela, de seguro llegaría a oídos de los profesores y les impedirían realizar la poción para salvar a Dumbledore, y eso no podía pasar. 

Hermione suspiro resignada. 

Además, lo haría con Ron, el era su amigo, lo apreciaba mucho y estaba segura que seria especial como siempre pensó que seria su primera vez. Ron era un chico muy tierno y amable, claro que siempre y cuando no estuvieran discutiendo. Sonrió ante este pensamiento. También era un chico muy guapo, su cabellera roja siempre fue algo que le atrajo, y esos ojos azules que derretirían a cualquiera. Además, había crecido mucho este verano, siempre fue mas alto que ella pero ahora la diferencia era más notoria aun, y sin duda las practicas de quidditch habían dado buen resultado, los músculos de Ron parecían mas desarrollados. Hermione que tenia los ojos cerrados rememorando la imagen del pelirrojo los abrió asustada. 

            -¡Por Merlín!- Exclamó en voz baja. - ¿En que estaba pensando?- Se preguntó.

Estaba dando una descripción detallada del cuerpo de ¡su amigo!, ¿acaso ella lo había estado mirando de otra forma?. 

            -No, claro que no- se dijo a si misma suspirando aliviada. 

Lo que sucedía es que pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry y Ron. ¿Cómo no fijarse en esos cambios?. Harry por ejemplo, el estaba.... 

Trato de rememorar a Harry. 

            -¿Harry esta mas alto?- Se preguntó. Simplemente no podía recordarlo. 

            -¡Hermione Granger!, ¿qué esta pasando contigo?- se regaño. 

Ron daba vueltas y vueltas entre las mantas. Envidiaba a Harry que roncaba placidamente en su cama. Claro, como el no tenia que hacerlo con su mejor amiga. Pensó ofuscado. 

La simple idea de lo que iba a pasar el viernes entre Hermione y él le ponía los pelos de punta. El no tenia experiencia, no sabría que hacer, ni como actuar, quizás le haría mucho daño y ella después no le hablaría mas. Aunque eso podría pasar aun cuando lo hiciera bien esa noche. Simplemente no sabia como iba a poder mirar nuevamente a Hermione después de lo que pasara entre ellos. 

Comenzó a imaginarse la situación. ¿Qué haría?. ¿Le pediría que se quitara la ropa o el se la quitaría?. ¿Debía besarla?. No, eso no era necesario, ellos solo tenían que.... ¡pero él si quería hacerlo!. Ron se sorprendió ante este pensamiento. ¿El quería besar a su mejor amiga?. 

-¡¿En que estas pensando Weasley?!- Se reprochó. 

Suspiro mientras volteaba a mirar el techo. ¿Tenia caso seguir negándolo?. Todas las vacaciones trato de hacerlo, pero ahora cuando supo que Hermione y él deberían tener relaciones sintió una dicha enorme recorriendo su cuerpo. 

            -Soy asqueroso- Murmuró. 

Estaba feliz porque vería cumplidos sus mas secretos deseos, podría tener entre sus brazos a la chica que quería.

            -Reconócelo Weasley- Se dijo en tono de reproche – La amas – confesó soltando un nuevo suspiro. 

¿Pero y ella?. Ella si que haría un gran sacrificio. Ron hundió su cara en la almohada, como esperando que sus pensamientos pasaran a ésta para poder por fin dormir. 

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

Casi 6 meses sin actualizar!!!   O.o!!!

Mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero la U me tenia atareadísima!  _

Este semestre se ensañaron con nosotros y casi nos matan del estrés  T___T

Pero bien aprovechando una semanita de descanso que tuve me puse a escribir el el capitulo que han leído  ^^

La buena noticia, ya comencé el 5... la mala... mañana entro a clases  :'(!!

.______.

Solo espero que este semestre no nos agarren de sus puerquitos, y tenga algo mas de tiempo para actualizar  :P

Ah!!  De nuevo no quede conforme con el capitulo, no se, yo creo que mis neuronas aun están estresadas por eso no logre nada mejor  XDD!  Sorry, tratare que el próximo capitulo este mejor  ;)

Y bueno, ya saben el porque tienen que hacer "eso", veremos si al fin lo hacen o no  (aun no me decido  XDD, me da penita hacer el lemon  *^-^*)  

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amigocha Marie (arriba el animo amiga del alma!  Todo va a estar bien  ^^), a mis niñas bellas, Rupert fan y Miyu  ^^, a mi maestra querida (Gin), que gracias a ella pueden leer esto  =D y por su puesto tb dedicado a todos los que me escribieron, un millón de gracias a todos los reviews!!  A Jeru, Alicita Potter, Alpha, Magical Krystal, Heidi, Iora Chang, Nachoman, Katrin, Natty Potter, Bonnie Radcliffe.. ufff... se me acabo el aire  _!  XD!! ... a Leire, Javi, Meianh, Mione, C. Chang, LavenderG, Megumi014, Lady Deind, Yussi y Hermione Eva, que si continué el fic fue por ustedes, no saben cuanto incentivo significa para un escritor de fic que digan que su historia va bien (aunque aun no me la creo  XD) y aunque estaba harta de estar tanto frente al PC tipeando trabajos, hice el esfuerzo de continuar con mi idea  ^^. Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, y si todo va bien, creo que el próximo capitulo estará mas o menos para cuando salga el próximo libro de Harry Potter  ^^ .

 XD!!! Jajajajaja! No se crean!  Tratare de hacerlo antes  ;)   

Bueno, ya me despido, y ojala les haya gustado este capitulo!!   (aunque a mi no  XD)

See ya!! ^^

MaGiCa ChAn

Pd: Cierto!!  Se me olvidaba!!  Para el que no pueda conseguir el libro de Harry Potter en ingles o tenga algunas dificultades con el idioma, en la pagina:

esta la traducción del libro, algunos capítulos no están corregidos, pero igual se entienden, y es una buena opción para los que ya no aguantan esperar la versión en español  ;). 


	5. cuarto de los requisitos

INOCENCIA ROBADA 

EL CUARTO DE LOS REQUISITOS

Harry se despertó antes que Ron la mañana siguiente. Comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, tenia planes para antes del desayuno y era mejor que se diera prisa. 

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras llegando a la sala común que a esa hora estaba completamente vacía, hecho un vistazo como esperando encontrar a alguien, y luego salió a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda.  

Camino apresurado hacia su destino, recorrió seis pisos, bajo por una escalinata de mármol llegando al vestíbulo, dobló a la izquierda y abrió la puerta que allí se encontraba, siguió bajando escaleras hasta que llegó a un amplio corredor de piedra, en donde inmediatamente avanzó hasta un cuadro de un gigantesco frutero de plata, le hizo cosquillas a la pera verde que comenzó a retorcerse de la risa convirtiéndose finalmente en un pomo. Harry lo giro y abrió la puerta encontrando a todos los elfos preparando afanosamente el desayuno. Recorrió el lugar con su mirada hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Diviso a Dobby a lo lejos, que trataba de quitarle una botella de cerveza de mantequilla a Winky, se acercó a grandes trancos hasta el elfo y su amiga. 

            -¡Dobby!- lo llamó mientras avanzaba. 

El elfo se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre dando un pequeño respingo y volteando hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz que le había llamado.

            -¡Harry Potter, señor!, ¡Dobby esta feliz de verlo, señor!- chillo el elfo.

            -A mi también me da gusto Dobby- le respondió Harry esbozando una sonrisa al momento de llegar al lado del elfo. -¿cómo estas?- interrogó enseguida.

            -Dobby se encuentra muy bien, señor- dijo el elfo con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro al escuchar la pregunta de Harry. - Solo que aun no logra hacer que Winky deje de beber- agregó Dobby en tono resignado. – Pero aun así Dobby esta feliz, señor, el señor Harry Potter es muy bueno, vino a ver como esta Dobby- finalizó el elfo en tono alegre.

Harry bajo la mirada, lo que había dicho Dobby lo había hecho sentir culpable, si no hubiera requerido de la ayuda del elfo ni siquiera se hubiera acordado de venir a visitarlo.  

            -Dobby... la verdad, yo vine a preguntarte algo- dijo Harry con el rostro lleno de vergüenza. 

            -No se preocupe Hary Potter, señor, Dobby entiende, señor-  dijo el elfo aun sonriente. –Aun así esta feliz de ver a Harry Potter, señor- Agregó.

Harry le sonrió, sin duda Dobby podría ayudarlo, era de su entera confianza. 

            -¿Y que es lo que Harry Potter quiere preguntar a Dobby, señor?- Interrogó el elfo con cara curiosa. – Dobby responderá todo lo que Harry Potter quiera, señor- dijo el elfo sonriendo una vez mas. 

            -Necesito saber si en el castillo existe algún lugar que no pueda ser encontrado fácilmente por nadie, y que se pueda utilizar de noche- dijo Harry mientras tomaba una manzana desde una caja que estaba cerca de él. 

La sonrisa de Dobby desapareció, con esa señal Harry pensó que el elfo no conocía la existencia de un lugar así en el colegio, pero cuando menos lo esperaba Dobby dio un brinco y lo miraba tan feliz como cuando recibió el calcetín que lo liberó. 

            -Dobby conoce el lugar que Harry Potter necesita, ¡señor!- Chilló feliz el elfo. – Solo los elfos sabemos como ir y venir a esa sala señor, o bien, al cuarto que requerimos. 

            -¿Por qué?- Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

            -Porque es un cuarto donde puede entrar solamente una persona- dijo Dobby seriamente - Cuando tiene verdadera necesidad de él. A veces esta allí, y a veces no. Pero cuando se aparece, siempre se equipa para las necesidades del buscador. Dobby lo ha utilizado señor- Dijo bajando la voz y pareciendo culpable- Cuando Winky 

ha estado muy borracha, el la ha ocultado en el cuarto y ha encontrado los mejores antídotos ahí y una cama de elfo bastante agradable para colocarla, mientras ella duerme, señor, y Dobby sabe que el señor Filch ha encontrado productos de limpieza adicionales, cuando esta apresurado-

            -¿Y si uno realmente necesitara un cuarto de baño?- Dijo Harry recordando repentinamente algo que había escuchado decir a Dumbledore en la pasada navidad – ¿Se llenaría de compartimentos de orinales?-

            -Dobby cree que si señor- Dijo cabeceando serio- Es un cuarto asombroso señor- 

            -¿Cuánta gente sabe de él?- Preguntó Harry entusiasmado. 

            -Muy poca señor, sobre todo la gente que tropieza con ella cuando la necesita señor, pero no la encuentra muy a menudo otra vez, porque ellos no saben que siempre esta allí para ser llamada al servicio señor- 

            -Es perfecta- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Cuando puedes mostrarme donde esta Dobby?-

            -En cualquier momento Harry Potter, señor- Dijo Dobby mirando encantado el entusiasmo de Harry- Podríamos ir ahora si usted quiere- 

Harry estuvo tentado a ir con Dobby, pero se arriesgaba a llegar tarde a clases si lo hacia, y por lo menos durante esa semana no debía meterse en problemas, tenia muchas cosas importantes que hacer. 

            -No ahora Dobby, pero me podrías decir ¿donde esta el cuarto de requisitos y como llegar hasta ahí?- 

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥******

Cuando Harry llegó al comedor Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí. Los diviso a lo lejos y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ellos. 

Al cruzar por el gran comedor y pasar ante la mesa de Ravenclaw noto la presencia de una bella oriental. Cho Chang estaba desayunando con un grupo de amigas. Ante la simple cercanía de la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rogó que ella no se percatara de su presencia. En su cabeza aun estaba muy fresco lo de Cedric y no sabia como reaccionaria si ella lo saludaba. Pero sus ruegos no surtieron efecto. 

Harry sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza cuando la chica le ofreció una sonrisa. El alzó su mano a modo de saludo pero enseguida se arrepintió de ello, se sintió muy estúpido cuando luego de su gesto el grupo de chicas que acompañaban a Cho soltaron una risita tonta. Lo mejor sería apresurarse a llegar a llegar hasta donde sus amigos. 

            -Buenos días- saludo Harry a sus amigos sentándose en un asiento vacío justo frente a ellos. 

            -Buenos días Harry- Contestó Ron-  Te levantaste temprano hoy- Agregó. 

            -Así es, y les tengo buenas noticias- Dijo Harry tomando una tostada. 

            -Acaso Snape se contagió de _leprus_- Soltó Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro- 

Harry rió. 

            -No es gracioso Ron- lo regaño Hermione – No le desearía eso a nadie, además, no es contagioso- finalizó dando un chasquido con su lengua. 

            -Vamos Hermione, solo era una broma- Se defendió Ron con cara seria y cruzándose de brazos. 

            -Pero aun.... – comenzó a decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida por el chico de la cicatriz. 

            -Van a escucharme o seguirán con sus tontas peleas- Dijo Harry ofuscado. 

            -Lo siento Harry- Dijo Hermione bajando la mirada -¿Nos decías?-

Ron se limito a cambiar su postura, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa. 

            -Encontré el lugar, según dijo Dobby es perfecto, nadie los encontrara- les contó un ahora sonriente Harry. 

            -Bien, entonces será el viernes como habíamos planeado- dijo Hermione.

            -¿Están seguros de esto?- Pregunto Harry.

            -No hay otra salida- Dijo Ron firmemente mientras miraba a Hermione buscando su apoyo. 

            -No la hay- Afirmó ella sonrojada, evitando la mirada del pelirrojo.

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥******

El resto de la semana transcurrió demasiado rápido para los tres amigos, apenas habían alcanzado a reunir todos los ingredientes, ya que si todo salía bien prepararían la poción el sábado por la mañana. 

El viernes en la noche esperaron a que la sala común estuviera vacía. Eran cerca de las 12 AM cuando por fin los gemelos decidieron ir a dormir. Parecía que sospechaban que el trío planeaba algo, incluso insistieron en no fueran malos y compartieran con ellos la diversión.

Cuando se aseguraron con el mapa merodeador que los gemelos estaban en sus camas, Harry decidió hablar, ya que ninguno de sus amigos parecía tener la intención de tomar la iniciativa. 

            -Ya es hora- Anunció Harry –Yo los esperaré aquí hasta que vuelvan- Agregó. 

Ron y Hermione solo asintieron. 

            -Bu.. buena suerte- Dijo Harry, no ocurriéndosele nada mejor que decir. 

Ron y Hermione tomaron la capa de Harry y se dirigieron al lugar donde encontrarían el cuarto del que Dobby había hablado. Subieron hasta el séptimo piso y avanzaron por un largo pasillo al lugar que les había descrito Harry, un estiramiento de la pared en blanco frente a una tapicería enorme que representaba a Barnabas en la absurda y tonta idea de entrenar a los trolls para el ballet clásico. 

            -Bien, ahora hagamos lo que dijo Harry- sugirió Hermione aun bajo la capa.

Pasaron tres veces por el lugar concentrándose en lo que necesitaban. 

            -¡Hermione!- Exclamó Ron al ver una alta puerta pulida que había aparecido en la pared.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una habitación hermosa, iluminada con un par de candelabros a ambos extremos, los que aportaban una luz tenue dándole un ambiente bastante agradable. Los muebles eran en tono natural y el piso del cuarto se encontraba cubierto de una mullida alfombra color blanco del mismo tono que era la colcha de una hermosa cama matrimonial que se encontraba al centro de la habitación. 

            -Guau- Exclamó Ron –Harry no se equivoco al decir que se adaptaba a las necesidades-

            -Es hermosa- Agregó Hermione con la boca abierta.

            -No tanto como tu- Susurro Ron mirando embelesado a su amiga. 

            -¿Decías algo?- Interrogó Hermione mirando al pelirrojo.

            -N.. no.. na..nada- Tartamudeo Ron.

            -Supongo que debemos empezar- Dijo Hermione caminando hacia la cama y sentándose luego en una orilla.

            -S..si- Afirmó Ron dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo.

Hermione comenzó a quitarse la capa, Ron volteo sonrojado dándole la espalda e imitó a su amiga, comenzando a quitarse también su ropa. 

Cuando Ron acabo de quitarse la ropa Hermione ya estaba metida bajo la colcha, acostada de espalda, pero mirando en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Su respiración estaba agitada, y Ron notó que temblaba. Parecía un conejito a punto de ser cazado, pensó el chico mientras se metía también bajo la colcha. 

Hermione sintió el movimiento de la colcha y se volteo a mirar a Ron nuevamente. Estaba muy asustada, hasta el momento había demostrado fortaleza, sin embargo ahora quería salir corriendo. Pero al mirar a su amigo se sintió mas tranquila, la mirada que el le estaba regalando era tan cálida, por un momento se perdió en ese mar azul. También noto por la expresión de Ron que él estaba tan asustado como ella. 

            -Hermione- La llamó de pronto Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, no sabia bien que hacer, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Se deslizó hasta el centro de la cama. Ron se incorporo tímidamente y se acomodo sobre Hermione, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y codos. Hermione separo levemente sus piernas y cerro sus ojos, esperando que su amigo hiciera el resto. Pero nada ocurría. 

Abrió sus ojos y vio a Ron con la cabeza gacha y su mirada clavada en la almohada que se encontraba al lado de la cabeza de Hermione.

            -No puedo- Murmuró el pelirrojo.  

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥******

no me maten!   _!

Se que me demore mucho y el capitulo quedo horrible, y además, lo deje en suspenso, pero es que ya estaba muy largo y son las 3:30 AM  T___T

Y aun no se como continuarlo  XD

Creo que por eso lo deje ahí  ^^U

Me da pena  _

no me van a matar cierto?   T___T  , las que quieran que continue el fic no lo haran  =D   wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, me salve!!!!  =D    .....   T___T  creo que no, porque como ya dije, quedo horrible y de todos modos querran matarme!!!  :'(

sorry por la demora, pero la Universidad me tiene loca, y si es cierto que me queda algo de tiempo, pero tb tengo vida familiar y social, y algo mas importante, se debe escribir cuando de verdad se tenga ganas o esto no funciona  (si quedo asi con ganas, imagínense cuando no tengo animos para escribir  XD)

e hice el esfuerzo por todos los reviews que me mandaron, que fueron muchos, de verdad muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, no los nombro a todos porque ya tengo sueñito   =__=   ^^U, pero a "hola :)", pon tu nombre para la proxima, okis? =) Tu review me hizo reir mucho, era una mezcla entre exigencia y suplica  XD, nunca habia visto algo asi  o.O   XDD! 

EL cap. Va dedicado a mi amigocha marie, a mi noviecito bello, a Rupert fan (actualiza blow!!!   Sigue mi ejemplo, please!!!  :'(¡!!) , a miyu, a Gin, y obviamente a todos los que me mandaron reviews   ^-^

Sera hasta el proximo capitulo   ^-^ 

(que ahora si que saldra con el libro 6 de harry  XD)   ^^U

ah!!  Ocupe algunas cosas del quinto libro, los que ya lo leyeron se darán cuenta, los que no, no se preocupen que no es nada trascendental   ;)

ahora si ya no doy mas lata  XD

see ya

MaGiCa ChAn


	6. sueño compartido

INOCENCIA ¿ROBADA?

Sueño compartido 

Hermione no sabia que pensar ante lo que había dicho Ron, miles de ideas del porque se le vinieron a la mente, pero una era la que mas le convencía a la chica de cabellos enmarañados.

            -Se que no soy una chica bonita, pero... – Dijo Hermione con un tono triste, pero fue interrumpida por su amigo. 

            -No es eso... no pienses mal, tu... tu eres muy linda- Dijo Ron levantando la mirada y enfrentando los tristes ojos de su amiga – Es solo que.. yo... – 

La mente de Ron era un caos, quería explicarle a Hermione el porque de su actitud, pero nunca fue bueno hablando, por lo que no estaba seguro si su boca expresaría lo que sentía realmente en ese momento. Lo que menos quería era dañar Hermione con una explicación que ella mal interpretara, tanto por el cariño de amigos que compartían, y que Ron sabia que era mutuo, como por el sentimiento que había despertado en él hace algún tiempo, o que mas bien, que había aceptado, ya que si de algo estaba seguro, era de que el hace mucho tiempo que sentía algo mas por la chica que ahora lo miraba con aire interrogativo. 

            -Yo.. quizás pienses que soy un tonto, pero es lo que siento- Dijo el pelirrojo apartando nuevamente la mirada, aunque sin cambiar de posición – siempre espere que esto fuera algo mágico, algo realmente especial, tanto para mi, como para quien estuviera conmigo. Y en este momento, no será así para ninguno de los dos, esto es muy injusto, tanto para mi, como para ti... sobre todo para ti, siempre he oído que para una chica este momento es el mas importante de su vida y... y tu tendrás que sacrificarte de esta forma. No puedo Hermione, no quiero herirte, no quiero ser el responsable de esto, y sobre todo, no quiero perderte... yo.. te quiero demasiado, y se que después de esto, jamás volverá a ser todo como antes- Terminó Ron mirando nuevamente a los ojos de su amiga. 

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Realmente era Ron Weasley el que acababa de decir todo eso?. Sabia que él era un chico muy especial, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era aun mas noble de lo que siempre creyó. Se sintió algo culpable, ya que hasta el momento solo había pensado en el sacrificio que estaba haciendo ella, y jamás se le paso por la mente que para Ron también implicaba lo mismo. Vio a su amigo como a un chico mas, que solo piensan en iniciar su vida sexual sin importar con quien ni cuando, solo para ganar experiencia. Que equivocada estaba. Ahora se sentía mas tranquila, ya no sentía esas ganas de escapar, sabia que lo que pasara esa noche seria muy especial, tan especial como el pelirrojo que tenia por amigo. .  

            -Ron... te entiendo, siento lo mismo que tu- Susurro Hermione al oído Ron- pero no podemos permitir que Dumbledore muera- concluyó en tono resignado. 

            -Pe.. pero, ¿porque tu?, ¿por qué yo?- Preguntó Ron exasperado.

            -No importa el porque, no queda otro remedio- Contestó Hermione decidida.

            -Yo...  lo siento, pero no puedo- finalizó el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione con una expresión de desesperación en su rostro. 

            -Ron, yo... también te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, y ahora me doy cuenta que eres el chico mas especial que conozco- dijo Hermione acariciando una de las mejillas de su amigo.

            -No es cierto, existen muchos mas especiales que yo- dijo Ron sonrojado. 

            -No que yo conozca- Repuso Hermione poniendo su brazo libre tras la nuca de Ron. – Gracias por ser mi amigo- Terminó mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios al pelirrojo.

Ron se quedo petrificado. La acción de su amiga lo había tomado por sorpresa, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. Y no fue necesario que dijera nada, ya que Hermione volvió a hablar. 

            -Se que contigo será especial, mas especial que con cualquier otra persona- agregó Hermione mirándolo dulcemente, para luego volver a besarlo.

Ron siguió por un instante en su estado petrificado, para luego responder al beso que Hermione le estaba dando. Como siempre Hermione tenia razón, no había otra salida, y al menos haría que fuera un momento inolvidable para los dos, iba a transmitir en cada beso, en cada caricia todo el amor que sentía por Hermione, de esta manera se aseguraría que fuera la noche mas especial en la vida de ambos. Como que se llamaba Ron Weasley que así seria. 

Las bocas inexpertas de ambos chicos fueron poco a poco ganando practica, y el beso torpe de un principio se transformo poco a poco en una dulce unión a la que ninguno de los dos quería dar fin. Pero el pelirrojo se separo de pronto y acerco su boca a una oreja de Hermione. 

            -Si hago algo que te moleste, solo me dices y me detengo- Susurro Ron suavemente, para luego sonreírle a la chica de sus sueños, y volver a unir su boca a la de ella. 

Hermione rodeo con ambos brazos la espalda de Ron, atrayéndolo mas cerca de ella, la cercanía de su amigo ahora le producía un sentimiento de protección, de seguridad. De pronto sintió que algo estaba luchando por entrar a su boca. No le opuso resistencia a lo que inmediatamente identifico como la lengua del chico que ahora intensificaba el hasta hace un instante dulce beso. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser dulce, Hermione podía sentir como Ron seguía tratando de ser lo mas tierno que podía a pesar de que el momento ameritaba otra cosa. Casi inmediatamente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando la fría mano del chico recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo, comenzando por sus muslos y ascendiendo lentamente. Poco a poco relajo su abrazo, acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo, que suspiro al sentir las manos de Hermione rozando su espalda. 

La mente de Hermione comenzó a vagar, recordando tantos momentos vividos junto a Ron, cada pelea, cada instante de alegría, de tristeza, cuanto habían compartido juntos, y ahora les tocaba compartir un momento especial mas. Como quería al pelirrojo que tenia como amigo, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de cuanto era el cariño que sentía hacia él. Lo quería mas de lo que siempre había querido reconocer. Ahora entendía el porque se había fijado en los cambios de Ron y no en los de Harry. Harry era como su hermano, Ron... Ron era su amor. Lo amaba, y hasta ese momento en que podía sentir las caricias y besos del chico se había dado cuenta. Quizás el temor de ser rechazada le había hecho enmascarar sus sentimientos como los de una simple amistad, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que para Ron ella solo era una amiga. 

Ron apenas creía lo que estaba sucediendo, Hermione parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo. El no tenia experiencia, por lo que solo se dejaba guiar por su instinto, y al parecer estaba funcionando a la perfección por las reacciones de su amiga. Y el estaba disfrutando mas que nadie, tenia a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, y en un instante mas seria completamente suya. Era un sueño del que lamentablemente despertaría una vez que todo terminara, pero disfrutaría su sueño mientras durara, y haría disfrutar del mismo modo a Hermione, que soltaba en ese instante un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano de Ron sobre uno de sus senos. 

Ron comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Hermione, mientras que una de sus manos seguía ocupada en sus blancos senos, y la otra vagaba por todo el contorno de su cuerpo, provocando varios gemidos y suspiros en su amiga. Lentamente fue bajando hasta encontrarse en el centro de lo que hasta hace un momento era la ocupación de una de sus manos, y sin pensarlo dos veces prosiguió con el trabajo de besar cada milímetro de piel de Hermione, concentrándose en ese instante en los suaves montes que adornaban el tórax de la chica. 

Hermione sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus pulmones no conseguían obtener todo el oxigeno que necesitaba en esos momentos, su pulso estaba acelerado y la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas, sentía los besos de Ron en sus senos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, era mas de lo que jamás  podría haber imaginado en sus mas secretos sueños. Quería gritar que lo amaba, que quería ser suya hoy y siempre, pero no podía hacerlo, debía callar sus sentimientos o haría que su amigo se sintiera aun mas presionado que lo que estaba al principio. 

Ron se percato de que la respiración de Hermione era cada vez mas agitada, levanto sus ojos para mirarla, pero sin despegar sus labios de su piel que era como un imán para él. Se veía realmente Hermosa, sus ojos cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta como buscando obtener algo mas de aire, su cabello aun mas alborotado que de costumbre y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era un ángel que se había escapado del cielo, no cabía duda. ¿Cómo no amar a aquel ser tan hermoso?, se preguntó el pelirrojo mientras abandonaba los senos de la chica para besarla nuevamente en los labios.

Se fundieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso, que transmitía todos los sentimientos, anhelos y deseos de ambos amigos. Una de las manos de Ron tomo el lugar que ocupaban sus labios, mientras que la otra bajo lentamente por su vientre, pasando luego hasta sus muslos, para acariciar levemente la suave y sensible piel de esa zona del cuerpo de Hermione. Subió muy despacio como queriendo memorizar con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro de la piel que lo separaba de la parte mas intima del cuerpo de su amiga. Siguió con el ascenso hasta encontrarse con aquel lugar que tanta curiosidad le despertaba, lo acaricio suavemente, provocando que Hermione soltara un gemido que fue ahogado por sus bocas aun unidas. Hermione se aferró nuevamente a la espalda de Ron, y profundizo aun mas el beso, lo que le indico al chico de cabello rojo que lo que había hecho había sido del agrado de su amiga, por lo que continuó con su caricia, que fue ganando cada vez mas confianza, explorando cada parte, como en la búsqueda del lugar que pronto ocuparía otra zona de su cuerpo. Pero no solo eso halló el pelirrojo, encontró otro punto que hizo gemir fuertemente a Hermione, haciéndola elevar las caderas involuntariamente en búsqueda de un mayor contacto con esa caricia que la estaba trastornando. 

Hermione se sentía desfallecer, necesitaba aire y con su boca unida a la de Ron no lo conseguía. Separo sus labios de la boca su amigo y enterró su mentón su hombro, abandonándose a las sensaciones que en ese momento la invadían. Se sentía mas feliz que en toda su vida, nunca había experimentado un sentimiento tal, era como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera en éxtasis. Si tan solo eso que ocurría pudiera repetirse, quería estar así con Ron muchas veces mas, compartiendo sus cuerpos, sus mas íntimos secretos, amándose hasta el cansancio. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla ante ese pensamiento. Seria tan feliz si eso ocurriera. Pero la realidad era muy distinta, nunca mas se sentiría así de amada por su amigo, porque todo era una farsa. 

De pronto Ron sintió que su propio cuerpo le estaba reclamando otro tipo de caricia, no era que no sintiera nada al acariciar el cuerpo de Hermione, si no que mas bien eso había hecho que su deseo aumentara hasta hacerse casi insoportable. Necesitaba el paso culmine de su demostración de amor, necesitaba hacerla completamente suya. Aunque fuera solo por una vez le pertenecería nada mas que a él, gritaría en la cumbre de su éxtasis por él. Si tan solo ese grito fuera un te amo, pero ese si era un sueño que Ron sabia que nunca se cumpliría, era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

Hermione se extraño al dejar de sentir abruptamente las caricias que la estaban haciendo estremecer, busco el rostro de Ron que ahora la observaba con una mirada que era casi una suplica. Ella entendió perfectamente de que se trataba, y con un suave beso le dio a entender al pelirrojo que estaba completamente lista para el final. 

Y estaba mas que lista. Deseaba sentir a Ron dentro de ella, quería que el fuera el primero. Su primer amor, y su primer amante. Que bellas y crueles palabras dependiendo de cómo se les analizara en aquella situación, pensó Hermione. 

Ron continuo besándola por un momento, dando pequeños besos, uno tras otro, como agradeciéndole y a la vez pidiendo disculpas por lo que haría a continuación. Con mucho cuidado se acomodo a la entraba de Hermione y empezó a entrar lentamente. Hermione volvió a su postura anterior, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del pelirrojo, mientras relajaba su cuerpo para recibir en el a la parte mas sensible del cuerpo de su amigo, sintiendo como poco a poco iban uniéndose cada vez mas sus cuerpos, hasta que una ligera punzada le indico que ya una parte de la condición del ingrediente _Virgo Aqua_ se había cumplido. Había perdido su virginidad, pero no había sido tan doloroso como siempre había oído, fue un dolor leve que rápidamente desapareció dejando solo una placentera sensación en Hermione. Quizás era el amor que sentía por Ron lo que había mitigado el dolor, o quizás todo el preámbulo que Ron había hecho la había preparado para el momento. ¿O tal vez una mezcla de ambos?. Pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba a la chica, que comenzaba a experimentar un sin fin de nuevas sensaciones mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba un suave movimiento de entrada y salida en su cuerpo. 

Las sensaciones que Ron experimentaba no se quedaban atrás, un placer que jamás había imaginado posible recorría todo su cuerpo, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, el mas feliz, el mejor, el mas fuerte... se sentía capaz de defender a su ahora amante hasta del mismo Voldemort. Y así seria. Si alguna vez ella se encontraba en peligro no dudaría en luchar por salvarla, sacrificando su vida en el intento si era necesario. Ella merecía eso y mas. Quizás alguien mejor que él merecía su amor, pero aun así él no podría dejar de amarla nunca. Ella seria siempre su único amor, su primer y único amor. 

La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse, sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en una danza de perfecta sincronía, hasta  sus corazones latían al mismo acelerado compás, y sus gemidos se intensificaban a cada momento al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el ritmo de sus movimientos. De pronto Hermione sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo, como un choque eléctrico que le obligaba a elevar sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto y que hacia que los músculos de su interior se contrajeran violentamente en contra de su voluntad. Tenia ganas de gritar, de llorar, de reír. De gritar que lo amaba, que lo adoraba, que era su vida, su todo, su amor. Pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue el nombre de quien tanto amaba, que Hermione en el fondo de su corazón sabia que era sinónimo de todo lo que había querido decir en ese momento. Pero su pelirrojo amigo no estaba enterado de ello. 

Ron sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo fluía violentamente para acumularse finalmente en la parte que compartía con Hermione, se sentía en el infierno y en el cielo, un fuego lo estaba quemando por dentro y a la vez una sensación de bienestar le invadía por completo. De pronto sintió como Hermione se estremecía en sus brazos y la parte en la que él residía en su cuerpo se estrechaba provocándole una onda de placer que le hizo estallar dentro del cuerpo de ella, diciendo en ese momento algo que cualquiera en una situación normal hubiera escuchado, pero que en ese instante se confundió con un "Ron" de parte de Hermione, que le impidió a la chica oír la confesión que su amigo le hacia en el momento culmine de su relación.

Ron cayó pesadamente a la cama, tratando de no aplastar a Hermione mientras ocurría, sentía todo su cuerpo relajado, no tenia fuerzas para nada, pero necesitaba algo una última vez esa noche, ya que quizás sería la última oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo. Suavemente estrecho a Hermione en sus brazos y la beso, dando así por terminado el sueño mas hermoso de toda su vida. 

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que además de la unión de sus cuerpos se había producido una unión mas estrecha entre ellos, una unión que se estaba gestando al interior de la chica que ahora dulcemente cogía la mano de su amigo, una unión que cambiaria la vida de ambos, ¿para bien o para mal?, solo era cuestión de tiempo averiguarlo.

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥******

lo hice!!!   o.O   (completamente roja)  *^-^* 

pero fue demasiado difícil!!   Llevo mas de 8 horas escribiendo!!! (son las 4AM) Me quedaba varada siempre y no sabia como seguir  T^T 

y me siento como una completa pervertida!   T______T

pero lo hice por todas las personas que escribieron, que fueron muchísimas!!!   De verdad gracias a todos las reviews, en mi vida había esperado recibir tantas, les agradezco a todos de corazón ^^, por todas esas personas es que me anime a  escribir esto (además que si no hacia el lemon de seguro no salía viva   o.O  XD!!!)

pido disculpas si no las nombro a todas, pero me duele el cuello  T_T y tengo muchísimo sueño, pero quiero mencionar a algunas personitas que me apoyaron bastante y que incluso se animaron a escribirme un mail de apoyo  ^^

kiche    : gracias por toda tu ayuda  ^^, y ya veras que con esto no se te quitara lo roja en varias semanas  XD!!!

melania Weasley:  por ser el primer review de este capitulo, y ya vez?  Te complací, hice el lemon!  =D

cokipau: eres chilena tb??   Y no hables del fic en clase!!!   Aunque un poco de promocion no me vendría mal  B-)  XD!!!

Sara: hey!!  Tus reviews son mis favoritos!!! ^_________^, de verdad me hacen reir un monton XD! Eres muy especial, me caes super  =D

luna lunera: gracias por dejarme mas de un review  ^^ y por el mail que me enviaste

alex o'gray: gracias por tus palabras, que le digan a un escritor (o a quien se la da de uno  XD!) que la historia tiene buena redacción es uno de los mejores elogios que se puede recibir. Oye.. y que apellidote!!!   es tuyo??   Si no tuviera novio te pediria el apellido para cuando en un futuro (no muy cercano XD!) tuviera hijos   XD!   =P

irene: gracias por los animos que me diste y por tu review, y sabes? aun no me creo que pase los 100 reviews!!! XD!!!   

lil granger: espero que este capitulo recompence la nota que sacaste en contabilidad   =S, si no, pos ya no puedo hacer mas  .___. , di mi máximo esfuerzo!!!  Y muchas gracias por tu mail, como te dije te agregue a mi lista en msn, pero no te he visto entrar 

harry potter y la orden del fénix: pues si use gran parte de un capitulo del 5to libro, pero al final del fic decia que lo habia hecho, según lo que se plagio es cuando se usa algo que hizo otro, y se dice que es propio, cosa que yo no hice, porque anuncie que los que habian leido el libro se darian cuenta. Y un consejo, es lo que siempre me dicen en la Universidad, y te lo digo en buena onda, cuando des una opinión, pon tu nombre, si no, tu opinión no es valida, no sirve de nada que lo hagas si nadie sabe que tu lo hiciste. Quizas no tiene mayor trascendencia en esto, pero si en otras situaciones de la vida. Incluso habia pensado ignorar tu review, pero creo que es un consejo que les servira a todos lo que lean este fic (tb va para ti sara XD!!), tienen que tener siempre la  valentia de poner su nombre si van a dar su opinión sobre algo para afrontar las consecuencias que esta traiga, asi que chico... o... chica?  O.o???  (ves!!!  Hasta sexo indefinido tienes!!  XD!) para la proxima pon el nombre  ;), aunque si dices que mi fic esta fuera de lugar, no veo la razon para que lo sigas leyendo  XD!!!

Tambien gracias a todos los demas que me dejaron un mensajito: a amore, jessi weasley, sabri, la hechicera, denisse, clau, ana granger89, andrea, pandora, lipi weasley, azkaban, Hermione WP, erica, Gianninita Weasley, fleur delacour, samantha, rinoa, anyT y carolinna.. al final los nombre a todos!! XD!!  Es que de verdad, cada uno de ustedes me dio un poquito de animo para escribir este capitulo  ^^

Y les pido por favor que ahora que ya hice el lemon no me abandonen   T___T, es mas, es ahora cuando mas necesito un review para saber como lo hice!  si se fijan es la primera vez que pido que me dejen, pero es que de verdad en este capitulo me hacen falta. Asi que anímense y me dejan sus opiniones (sean buenas o malas, okis??) 

Ademas, que si se fijan, mi maquiavélica mente esta planeando mas cosas   =D!!!

Bueno, por ultimo (porque las notas de autora quedaron mas largas que el capitulo  XD!!)  este fic va dedicado especialmente a mi sobrina!!! (green dream) Gracias por todos tus consejos, sin ti no lo hubiese hecho, y me das tu opinión, okis?  ^^ (como la pervertida numero 1 que conozco tu opinión me importa mucho!  XD!!!), tb dedicado a rupert fan (cuando actualizas blow?  T^T), a miyu que esta desaparecida  :'(¡!!, a Gin, a mi noviecito, a mi amigocha marie que siempre me anima, y... creo que serian todos!!  XD!!!

Ahora si que di mucha lata   XD!

See ya  ^^

Pd: solo arregle algunos errorcillos  =P


	7. la recuperacion de dumbledore

Inocencia Robada La recuperación de Dumbledore 

-No pude tener una mejor idea Colagusano, todo esta resultando según lo planeado- dijo una voz iría en un tono alegre- Dumbledore esta cada día mas débil, puedo sentirlo- terminó casi en un susurro.

-Pero y si alguien...- comenzó a decir un hombre calvo con nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Imposible!- gritó la otra voz – Sabes muy bien que esa poción esta prohibida, ni el propio Dumbledore podría librarse del castigo si alguien descubre que utilizó a chicos para hacerla- concluyó con un dejo de ira. 

-Pero Señor, y si alguien más...- insistió Colagusano, con temblor en su voz. Su cara mostraba arrepentimiento por haber lanzado la ultima frase. 

-No digas tonterías Colagusano, queda muy poco tiempo, Dumbledore no sobrevivirá a esto- explicaba con una nota de seguridad la otra voz – y ya no habrá nadie que pueda interponerse en mis planes-  terminó la segunda voz estallando luego en una sonora carcajada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una hermosa luna nueva adornaba el cielo de los paisajes de Hogwarts y sus rayos de luz se colaban por las ventanas de la sala común de Gryffindor, iluminando tenuemente la estancia. Eran más de las 2 de la madrugada y normalmente se encontraba vacía a esa hora, aunque en esta ocasión era diferente. Un muchacho de unos quince años con cabello negro azabache revuelto se hallaba dormido en uno de los sillones, frente a la chimenea. 

Se despertó sobresaltado, su cicatriz le dolía. Acababa de soñar con Voldemort y en el sueño él estaba muy feliz porque pensaba que seria el fin de Dumbledore. Pero estaba muy equivocado; él y sus amigos impedirían que eso pasara aunque tuvieran que recibir un castigo por ello. Se incorporó lentamente, con una de sus manos aun puesta en su cabeza, la cicatriz seguía doliendo, sabia que esto ocurría cada vez que _el que no debe ser nombrado_ estaba muy feliz o muy enojado, era una especie de conexión con las emociones del señor tenebroso. 

Miro hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Sus amigos aun no regresaban. ¿Les habría pasado algo?. ¿Los habrían descubierto?. Quizás Filch... no, eso no era posible, tenían el mapa merodeador con ellos y la capa invisible. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que salieron. ¿Se necesitaría tanto tiempo para eso?. Él no era un experto en esas cosas, más bien su conocimiento era muy poco, y en experiencia tenia menos que eso. Por lo menos ahora podría preguntarle a su amigo algunas de sus dudas, así no se sentiría tan ignorante al respecto. Por un momento pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si lo que se necesitaba para _Virgo Aqua_  hubiese sido un chico virgen y una chica descendiente de los _Homoignis_. Entonces tendría que haberlo hecho él y... ¿Ginny?. Sacudió la cabeza ante este pensamiento, si Ron llegara a enterarse de seguro lo mataría. Sonrió al recordar lo celoso que podía llegar a ser su amigo. Justo en ese instante una cabellera pelirroja atravesaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda, seguido de una chica de cabellos enmarañados.   

            -¡Ron, Hermione!- exclamó Harry – Ya me tenían preocupado, no creí que tardaran tanto- Agregó sonriendo al ver la expresión que ponían sus amigos al oír lo último que decía. 

            -No fue tanto- Contestó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y con el rostro casi del color de su cabello. 

Harry tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas. 

            -Bueno, bueno, eso ya no importa, ¿lo tienen?- Preguntó Harry con interés mientras se paraba del sillón para acercarse a sus amigos que se encontraban de pie a unos metros de él. Ron saco una botellita del bolsillo de su pantalón enseñándosela Harry. Él trato de tomarla pero Ron alejo la botella rápidamente apretándola en su mano.

            -Quisiera guardarla yo, son mis... – Ron se detuvo- ...ya sabes...- Dijo finalmente con un tono escarlata en su rostro aun mas intenso que hace un instante.

Harry nuevamente tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reír, pero Hermione no lo consiguió, soltando una nerviosa carcajada.

            -Lo siento- se disculpó – Pero eso fue gracioso- agregó sonriéndole a sus amigos. Ron la miró con una expresión entre enojo y diversión, para luego sonreír de una manera que recordaba a los gemelos que tenia de hermanos. 

            -Y también es tu... – Dijo Ron picaramente provocando que Hermione se sonrojara violentamente y que Harry no lograra contener la risa en esta ocasión. Poco a poco la expresión de su amiga se fue transformando en una que mostraba ira. 

            -¿No podías simplemente aceptar mis disculpas?¿tenias que cobrármela cierto?- Hermione le reclamó indignada a Ron. Harry suspiro resignado, y se sentó nuevamente sobre un sillón, preparándose para una nueva pelea. Pero algo increíble paso para sorpresa de él, y de Hermione.

            -Lo siento Hermione, me pareció gracioso decir eso. No creí que te molestara- dijo Ron en tono serio, agachando la cabeza.

Hermione por segunda vez en la noche no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿ese era su amigo Ron?. No, no podía ser, Ron nunca se disculparía de inmediato, si no que le echaría la culpa de todo a ella para luego discutir a gritos, y para rematar todo ella correría a su habitación y el seguiría empecinado en su versión de la historia por varios días. Algo no le cuadraba en todo esto.

Ron como leyendo sus pensamientos agregó – No quiero discutir esta noche- sonrojándose por tercera vez en ese rato. 

Hermione solo atino a sonreír y asentir, agachando la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que también se apoderaba en ese instante de su rostro. 

Harry estaba atónito ante la escena que había presenciado, si hasta el momento no había sentido curiosidad por saber que había sucedido en el cuarto de los requisitos, ahora ésta le carcomía por dentro. Ron sin duda seria sometido a un incomodo interrogatorio.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

            -Ya deja de preguntarme Harry, no te diré nada- Dijo el pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido y visiblemente molesto.

            -Pero Ron, solo quiero saber que ocurrió anoche- Interrogó Harry en tono de suplica.

            -Sabes muy bien que ocurrió anoche Harry- contestó Ron denotando cansancio en su respuesta. 

-Si se _que_ ocurrió, pero no _como_ ocurrió. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que explicártelo?- Insistía el chico de cabello revuelto mientras caminaba por un pasillo casi corriendo para seguirle el paso a su amigo. 

-Me lo has explicado miles de veces, pero mi respuesta es ¡no te lo voy a decir!- Exclamó Ron mientras se paraba de pronto plantándose frente a Harry y se ponía ambas manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación. Harry había estado interrogándolo desde la noche anterior y ya tenia exhausto a Ron. Si bien en un comienzo las preguntas del chico de lentes incomodaban al pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojar de sobremanera, había sido tanto el hostigamiento a que Harry lo había sometido que por fin se terminó acostumbrando al tema.

-¿Pero no se supone que somos amigos?- continuaba el chico de la cicatriz poniendo cara de víctima. 

-No seas chantajista Harry- Dijo Ron mientras se daba vuelta y continuaba su apresurado paso - y si te pones en esas, Hermione también es tu amiga- 

-¡Pero no puedo preguntarle a ella!- se quejó Harry –es una chica... y dudo que me responda- le explicó a su amigo.

-Yo tampoco te responderé- Respondió Ron decidido. 

-Entonces no te dejare en paz- dijo Harry tranquilamente.

No era que Ron no considerara a Harry su amigo, si no que para el había sido tan especial lo ocurrido la noche anterior que quería guardarlo como un tesoro. Además, no consideraba adecuado revelarle aspectos tan íntimos a su amigo, no seria justo para Hermione, y en opinión del pelirrojo eso no correspondía al comportamiento de un hombre de verdad, sobre todo si ese hombre amaba tanto como él a la mujer que había sido su amante. Ese seria por lo tanto un secreto de ambos, a menos que Hermione decidiera lo contrario. 

De pronto Ron paro de caminar bruscamente sin darle tiempo a Harry de detenerse, chocando éste contra la espalda de su amigo. 

            -Ya llegamos- Anunció Ron sin siquiera inmutarse por el choque de Harry -Hermione debe estar esperándonos- Dijo al mismo tiempo que giraba el pomo de una puerta que anunciaba "no funciona". 

Hermione Granger se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Se había levantado muy temprano para comenzar con la preparación de la poción para salvar a Dumbledore, creyendo que esto la distraería de los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos y de los sentimientos que apenas la noche anterior había aceptado. Pero ni eso, ni lo sollozos provenientes de una de las cabinas del baño en que se encontraba lograban abstraerla de las miles de ideas que se arremolinaban en su mente.

Myrtle _la Llorona _era un fantasma de una antigua alumna de Hogwarts, que había muerto en ese baño al mirar directo a los ojos del basilisco que habitaba en una cámara secreta creada en el colegio por uno de sus fundadores: Salazar Slytherin. Había sido abierta nuevamente cuando Harry cursaba segundo año, pero el consiguió matar al monstruo antes de que ocurriera otra muerte. Ellalloraba desconsoladamente en su cabina, murmurando lo que  Hermione entendió como la razón de su pena. Alguien había cortado el agua del baño en que habitaba la fantasma (Probablemente Filch), impidiéndole abrir los grifos como acostumbraba en sus rabietas. "Ni siquiera siendo fantasma me dejan ser feliz", se quejaba justo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando pasar a la principal preocupación de Hermione, y a Harry, su otro amigo. 

            -Buenos días- Saludó la chica asomándose de la cabina en que estaba. 

            -Buenos días- Contesto Ron sonriéndole, lo que provocó que Hermione se sonrojara notablemente. A lo menos así fue para Harry, que también contesto al saludo.

            -Hola, veo que llegaste temprano- le dijo al ver que Hermione ya tenia el fuego transportable y sumergible encendido en el retrete, y sobre éste el caldero, en el que ya comenzaban a ebullir los primeros ingredientes de la poción. 

            -Ya comencé a preparar la poción- Contestó Hermione – espero que no les moleste, pero creo que cada minuto vale oro- 

            -Muy bien pensado- la felicitó Ron- nosotros hubiéramos llegado antes si no fuera por... – agregó Ron sin acabar la frase.

            -¿Por?- Interrogó Hermione mientras agregaba un nuevo ingrediente. 

            -Porque me quede dormido- Mintió Harry dándole un codazo en el costado a su amigo. Si Hermione se enteraba podría enojarse, y si así ocurría jamás lograría enterarse de nada por boca de Ron. 

Ron lo miro con el ceño fruncido a la vez que se sobaba el lugar en donde el codo de Harry se había enterrado. 

Hermione los miro divertida, ninguno de sus amigos era bueno mintiendo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que había pasado en realidad. Pero no se imaginaba que eso seria mas temprano que tarde.

            -¡Demonios!- Exclamó Harry de pronto – olvide traer los polvos de cuerno de unicornio- 

            -No lo habrías olvidado si no hubieses estado tan ocupado interrogándome- masculló entre dientes Ron, mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione y veía como Harry salía del baño.

            -¿Interrogándote?-  Preguntó Hermione mirando al pelirrojo, dejándolo congelado. No había caído en cuenta que dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. Su boca lo había traicionado una vez mas.  Prefirió no mentirle a su amiga, de todos modos terminaría enterándose si Harry seguía en el mismo plan, de lo cual el pelirrojo estaba mas que seguro.  

            -Me ha estado preguntando sobre... – se detuvo mientras sentía que toda su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas -sobre lo que paso anoche- dijo por fin evitando la mirada de la chica. De pronto el pelirrojo mostraba mucho interés en una mancha de moho que había en el techo. 

            -Ah- soltó Hermione - ¿Y le has dicho algo?- consultó luego. También parecía que había encontrado muy interesante el botón de su túnica, con el que jugaba en ese momento. 

            -Nada-  Murmuró Ron –No creo que sea correcto, aunque sea mi amigo- dijo volteando nuevamente a ver a su amiga. Hermione lo miró con aire interrogativo. –Fu... fue algo especial... será n-nuestro secreto... si.. si tu así lo quieres- Dijo finalmente entre tartamudeos y frases cortadas, bajando luego la mirada. Se odió a si mismo en ese instante, parecía que todo había vuelto a ser como antes y el se había encargado de sacar el tema a relucir. 

Hermione sonrió dulcemente ante la declaración de su amigo. Estaba descubriendo una faceta de Ron que desconocía, pero que en vez de desencantarla, le hacia sentir que amaba aun mas al chico que ahora subía su mirada para enfrentar la suya. 

Ron esperaba una respuesta, y al no escucharla levanto su vista para encontrar a una sonriente Hermione. Al verla así sintió que su corazón se aceleraba tanto que creyó que se le iba  a salir del pecho, se parecía mucho a las sonrisas de la noche anterior. De pronto sintió un deseo incontenible de besarla nuevamente, sabia que quizás lo pagaría caro luego, pero su cabeza no mandaba en ese momento y siguió su impulso acercándose lentamente a Hermione, con la vista fija en sus labios. 

Hermione vio como Ron se acercaba a ella con claras intenciones de besarla. No entendía el porque de su acción, pero no era el momento de pensar. Simplemente cerro los ojos acercándose ella también al chico, para facilitarle la tarea. 

            -¿Acaso no pueden respetar el dolor ajeno?- Gimió Myrtle interrumpiéndolos, para luego estallar en un desconsolado lloriqueo. Estaba flotando fuera de la cabina mirándolos a través de los cristales de sus nacarados anteojos. Ron y Hermione se separaron completamente sonrojados. 

            -¡Yo morí aquí!- exclamó la fantasma haciendo gorgoritos con su voz producto del llanto –y ustedes vienen a hacer sus cosas..-

            -No estábamos haciendo nada- se defendió Ron.

            -¡Yo los vi!, seguro luego ustedes dos...- Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojo de un tono plateado –Por Merlín, ni siquiera el lugar donde ha muerto alguien lo respetan. Pero claro, como es Myrtle la fea, la llena de granos, la tonta, no importa nada... – Dijo dándose media vuelta rumbo a su cabina donde comenzó nuevamente a llorar pero en un tono mas alto que el anterior, si eso era posible. 

Se produjo un incomodo silencio entre Ron y Hermione (solo interrumpido por el llanto de Myrtle, pero eso no contaba para ellos), hasta que por fin Harry llego con un frasco en su mano, entrando también a la cabina mientras decía que prometía no distraerse mas en lo concerniente a la poción. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El gran comedor lucia como era costumbre en días comunes, y el techo encantado de éste mostraba que afuera había un clima nublado y frío. Las cuatro mesas correspondientes a cada una de las casas estaban prácticamente vacías tanto de comida como de alumnos, los que a mediodía normalmente ya habían desayunado; sin embargo nuestro trío había llegado hace apenas unos minutos. Harry y Hermione querían quedarse vigilando la poción, pero Ron los persuadió para que bajaran a comer diciéndoles que sería sospechoso si se desaparecían por tanto tiempo, y que además, nadie estaba tan loco como para entrar al baño de Myrtle para escucharla llorar. Aunque obviamente la motivación del pelirrojo había sido su estomago que para esa hora ya rugía estruendosamente.

Según les había dicho Hermione la poción estaría lista para el domingo en la tarde, lo que era un gran alivio. Si hubiese sido un tiempo similar al que necesitaron para hacer la poción Multijugos Dumbledore ya no tendría esperanzas. Harry les contó sobre su sueño, y por aquello suponían que el director estaba muy débil, así que decidieron ir a su despacho apenas acabaran la poción. 

            -Sentía que moría de hambre, un minuto mas y creo que Ron Weasley hubiese dejado de existir- Dijo Ron de pronto tocándose su ahora satisfecho estomago con ambas manos. Sus amigos sentados a ambos lados de él rieron ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo. 

            -Habría sido mejor así, un pobretón menos estorbando en la sociedad- Dijo un chico rubio de mirada fría y con expresión de superioridad en su rostro. Draco Malfoy estaba parado enfrente de ellos con sus inseparables guardaespaldas tras él. 

            -Porque no te mueres tu Malfoy- respondió irritada Hermione- Así seria un niño rico menos lamiéndole las suelas de los zapatos a los profesores- 

            -Vaya, vaya, ¿defendiendo al noviecito?- Dijo Draco con expresión de fastidio contenido en su rostro. 

            -Al menos tengo a mi lado a alguien que piensa- contestó Ron mirando a Crabbe y a Goyle. Éstos apretaron sus puños pero Malfoy les hizo una señal para que se quedaran al margen.

            -No pudo ser mejor, mas bien, peor pareja, un pobretón con una sangre sucia. Que asco- Terminó diciendo el Slytherin con una mueca de repulsión.

Ron se iba a abalanzar sobre Malfoy pero Hermione y Harry lo detuvieron, y a Draco no le quedo mas remedio que irse al ver que la profesora McGonagall entraba en ese momento al gran comedor. 

            -¿Y cuando lo harán oficial?-

Ron volteo asustado al sentir tras el una voz que reconoció enseguida como la de uno de sus hermanos.

            -Eres muy malo Ronnie, no les habías contado a tus hermanitos- Dijo Fred secándose unas imaginarias lagrimas.

            -Hace tan poco era un bebe, y míralo ahora, con novia- dijo luego George con fingida emoción. 

            -Ya vez que rápido crecen los niños -siguió Fred con aire soñador.

            -Ya cállense- dijo Ron enfadado y con la cara mas roja que las plumas de Fawkes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tal como les había dicho Hermione, el domingo por la tarde el color marfil de la poción les indicaba que ésta ya estaba lista. Pusieron un poco dentro de un frasco y salieron corriendo del baño de Myrtle en dirección a la gárgola de piedra que resguardaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

            -Caramelo _longuilinguo_- Dijo Harry frente a la Gárgola pero esta no se movió. 

            -No funciona, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Ron con expresión desesperada.

            -Claro que no funciona- 

Los tres se sobresaltaron a oír la inconfundible voz de su profesor de pociones.

            -¿O creen que las contraseñas se dejan eternamente?- dijo luego sarcásticamente. 

            -Necesitamos ver al director- Soltó Harry sin rodeos.

            -Si bien recuerdo, ya lo vieron. No entiendo cual es el afán de molestar nuevamente a Dumbledore- dijo mirando amenazadoramente 

            -No vinimos a molestarlo, si no a curarlo- se apresuró a decir Hermione, dejando petrificado a Snape. 

            -No juegue con eso señorita Granger- 

            -No esta jugando- Dijo Ron levantando el frasco con la poción – _Potion Incorruptus, _nosotros la hicimos- 

El hombre de pelo grasoso miró el frasco con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento de salían de sus orbitas. 

            -¿Saben en que líos se meterán por esto?- Los interrogó con el ceño fruncido luego de recuperarse de la impresión.

            -Estamos concientes de ello, y no nos importa con tal de salvar al director- lo enfrentó Harry con aire seguro.

            -Bien, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Snape volteando hacia a la Gárgola, para luego agregar - pie de limón- 

La gárgola cobro vida y se movió dejando a la vista una pared que se abría ante ellos dejándoles el paso libre. 

En la oficina de Dumbledore todo seguía igual a la ultima vez que lo habían visitado. Los cuadros de antiguos directores mostraban rostros compungidos y una bruja de mediana edad, con la cara redonda lloraba desconsoladamente recordándoles en algo a la fantasma del baño. Fawkes se encontraba en su percha, cantando una triste melodía, que a los amigos les pareció una triste canción de despedida. 

Y ahí estaba Dumbledore, casi en la misma posición en que lo habían visto la última vez. Los tres gritaron al unísono al ver el aspecto del director. Si la ultima vez parecía muerto, ahora podrían haberlo asegurado. A Harry le recordó un zombi de las películas de terror con que Dudley lo mortificaba cuando era pequeño. 

            -Esta muy mal, pero creo que aun es tiempo- Dijo Snape arrebatándole a Ron el frasco, para luego abrirlo y sacar con su mano un poco de lo que parecía una simple crema cosmética. 

            -¡Ayúdenme!- exclamó luego mientras le aplicaba a Dumbledore la poción en el rostro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron rápidamente, pero el Snape volvió a hablar.

            -Usted no señorita Granger, salga por favor- ordenó mientras comenzaba a quitarle la capa al director. 

Poco a poco la piel de Dumbledore comenzo a sanar, con lo que Harry y Ron suspiraron aliviados. La poción había sido un éxito. 

            -Y ahora dejen descansar al director- les dijo Snape empujándolos hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

            -Me siento perfectamente Severus, y no necesito descansar si no unas buenas horas de baile, tengo las piernas acalambradas. Lastima que ya a esta hora se acabo el programa la hora de las brujas, esa Celestina  Warbeck si que sabe de música - Terminó diciendo mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba las piernas. 

            -Pero profesor..- comenzó a decir Snape, sin embargo Dumbledore no lo dejo continuar.

            -Llama a la señorita Granger por favor, necesito hablar con estos muchachos- 

Snape obedeció pero no sin antes darles una severa mirada a Harry y a Ron, aunque a estos les pareció que era mas agradable que de costumbre. En un instante Hermione se encontraba al lado de sus amigos, mostraba una alegre, pero nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz por haber salvado al director, pero también sabia que lo mas probable era que fueran expulsados. 

            -Supongo que saben muy bien lo que han hecho- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos tranquilamente.

            -Lo sabemos muy bien, director- Dijo Harry – Pero no podíamos permitir que muriera- 

            -A eso me refiero Harry, a que me salvaron la vida. Creo que estaré eternamente en deuda con ustedes. Sobre todo con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger- dijo lo ultimo ofreciéndoles una sonrisa a los mencionados. 

Ron y Hermione agacharon su mirada avergonzados. 

            -Creo que este año Gryffindor ganara nuevamente la copa, porque no creo que ninguna casa supere 600 puntos de ventaja. ¿qué opinas Severus?.-

Snape bufo y luego agregó -Pero señor, esa poción...- 

            -O si, si, la poción, casi lo olvido Severus, gracias por recordarme- 

Harry trago saliva, mientras que Ron y Hermione seguían en la misma pose de hace un momento. 

            -Gracias a Merlín nadie se entero de mi estado. ¿se imaginan el alboroto que se hubiese armado?. Así que si nadie supo acerca de eso, tampoco es necesario informar acerca de la poción- Dijo Dumbledore guiñándoles un ojo al trío.

Snape soltó una especie de gruñido.

            -Ahora creo que deben bajar a cenar- dijo luego con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero cuando se disponían a salir del despacho agregó – ¡Oh!, también lo olvidaba... Señorita Granger- 

            -Si profesor- contestó la aludida

            -Creí que usted era mas precavida- dijo mirando seriamente a la castaña- y no saben como extraño comer un gran pedazo de pie de limón, ya saben, con estas heridas ardía mucho cada vez que trataba de comer. ¿Crees Severus que haya pie de limón para la cena?- terminó diciendo mientras salía de su despacho en dirección al gran comedor. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 meses sin actualizar!  O_O

les ruego a todos que me perdonen, pero la Universidad me tenia como loca, con decirles que las ultimas semanas dormia un promedio de 3 horas diarias (y hasta hice mi record de 34 horas sin dormir  XD). 

Y ya luego sali de vacaciones pero ocurrio algo que me bajo los animos y simplemente no tenia ganas de escribir. Con respecto a eso, siempre expresen su cariño a quienes quieran, y disfruten su vida, porque nadie tiene la vida comprada y nunca sabemos si las personas que queremos, o nosotros mismos no estaremos al día siguiente. 

Y ya despues, me enferme, bueno, estoy enferma aun (tengo rinofaringitis y bronquitis  ^^U), pero mi mama salio asi que no hay nadie que me regañe por estar levantada todo el dia  B-).

Y a todas esas cosas se debio que me demorara tanto en subir este cap, mas bien en escribir ya que no tenia nada de nada. Pero no se si se dieron cuenta que hice un capitulo mas largo que lo que acostumbro, y eso fue para recompensar de algun modo (si se puede llamar recompensa  XD) a todas las persnas que me dejaron review el capitulo pasado  ^^, que fueron muchísimas!!!!  Agradezco de corazon los mas de 60 reviews que me mandaron, eso es lo que me animo a seguir mi historia, ya que las opiniones de los lectores, por mas pequeñas que sean, son la mejor recompensa para las escritoras de fics  (o para las que intentan ser escritoras  XD), y lo que nos incentiva a seguir escribiendo. De verdad me senti muy bien con los comentarios (que los necesitaba luego de haber escrito ese capitulo ^^U), gracias por su apoyo!

Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a Lil Granger, una personita muy especial que me animo siempre, que me hacia reir con sus mails o encontrar en ellos una palabra de apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba. Gracias por todo amiga mia! Y dile a tu papa que arregle tu msn para hablar mas contigo, okas?  ^^   y no te eches abajo como escritora, que lo haces muy bien!  ^^

Va además para Princess of Darkness86, ves que no los abandone? Y no fue para tu cumple, pero consideralo un regalo atrasado, okis?  ^^U

Tb dedicado a la i-chan (gracias por tus consejos, trate de seguirlos en este cap, aunque no se si me resulto, y no puedo dejar de hablar de comida, lo siento, ya sabes, "deformación profesional"  XD!)

Bueno y tb dedicado a mi amigocha marie, a mi niño lindo, a mi sobrina, a Rupert Fan (mi petición en cada cap: continua blow!  T___T!), a mi maestra querida (que aunque ya ni hablemos te tengo siempre en mi corazon), a miyu, a irene (eres super, me caes rete bien!! No se si te cumpla lo de HG, pero al menos la mencione en este cap, algo es algo, no?  XD), a kiche y tb especialmente a sara (ford anglia 2000), que como ya dije antes, sus reviews me encantan  ^^. 

Y obviamente a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!!  No puedo escribirle a cada uno porque tardaria un siglo  ^^U, (y mi mama puede llegar, en cuyo caso no podre subir el cap). Pero como ya dije anteriormente, por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo  =)

Espero que este capitulo no los decepcione, como siempre, no quede conforme con lo que escribi (opino que apesta  XD), pero espero que no este del todo mal y que a ustedes les agrade  ^^

Y como ven, deje algo mas en suspenso  =D, ya ven como Dumbledore se hizo el loco despues de lo que dijo??   Por eso adoro a Dumbledore, tan cuerdo y tan loco a la vez  (como que se parece a alguien que conozco  =?... no me apunten!! Yo solo soy loca  XD!)

Ya me quedo larguísimo otra vez lo de los cometarios  ^^U

Pero ya me despido, pero no sin antes desearles a todos un muy feliz año, y que todos sus deseos y sueños se hagan realidad (ojala y a mi me llegue la carta para ir a Hogwarts  ^____^)

No doy mas lata  XD

          JaNy


	8. La peor semana de Hermione

INOCENCIA  ¿ROBADA?

La peor semana de Hermione

El Gran Comedor estaba atiborrado de alumnos que se disponían a almorzar para continuar con la jornada escolar. Sin embargo, un ambiente especial se vivía en el castillo desde hace un par de días en todas las ocasiones en que los estudiantes se encontraban reunidos. Chicas mas arregladas de lo normal, o sonriendo tontamente si algún chico las miraba, en contraste con chicos asustados y muy nerviosos, era no obstante, un escenario de lo mas común cada vez que se anunciaba un baile en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. 

Si bien aun faltaban casi dos meses para que se celebrara, el acontecimiento ya se había convertido en una obsesión para las chicas por conseguir ser invitadas por los aprendices de mago mas populares, y en un dolor de cabeza para la mayoría de los chicos, ya en ellos recaía la parte mas difícil: invitar a las chicas. Y es que el temor a un rechazo asustaba hasta a los mas temerarios del colegio, Harry pensaba que le era mil veces mas fácil vencer al basilisco nuevamente que conseguir pareja para el baile. 

            -Parece que a Dumbledore le agrado el baile de navidad pasado- Dijo Harry suspirando profundamente.

            -A mi ni me lo recuerdes- Dijo Ron claramente molesto, enterrando una cuchara en su cereal con leche. 

            -Pero si fue un baile precioso- Comentó Hermione sonriendo ante el recuerdo. La castaña había asistido al baile anterior en compañía de uno de los campeones del torneo de los tres magos, Víktor Krum, un jugador profesional de quidditchbúlgaro. Y fue precisamente en esa ocasión cuando muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, incluido su pelirrojo amigo se percataron de todos los encantos que tenia escondidos la bruja mas inteligente del colegio. 

            -Lastima que este año no este Vicky para invitarte- Soltó Ron amargamente –Ya no te parecerá un baile tan precioso- Terminó diciendo sarcásticamente mientras miraba con expresión enojada a su amiga. 

            -Ron, si quieres invitarme hazlo de una vez antes de que alguien mas lo haga- Dijo Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada al pelirrojo, dejando tanto a Harry como a Ron completamente sorprendidos. –¿Y bien?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

            -Yo...b.. bueno...ba.. baile...- Tartamudeó Ron completamente rojo. Esperaba una pelea con Hermione, no una invitación al baile. En realidad no había sido directamente una invitación, pero Hermione estaba prácticamente obligando al varón mas joven de los Weasley a preguntarle si quería ser su pareja. 

            -Si, si quiero- Dijo Hermione sin que Ron lograra pronunciar una frase comprensible –Ahora me voy a la biblioteca, me falta mucho que repasar- agregó mientras se paraba de la mesa.

            -Pero si no has comido nada- Hizo notar Harry al ver que su amiga apenas le habia dado un sorbo a su leche.

            -Es que no me apetece- Contestó Hermione poniendo cara de asco – Nos vemos luego- dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta. 

Ron estaba petrificado, aun no reaccionaba ante lo recién ocurrido. 

            -Vaya, si que te la hizo fácil- Dijo Harry dándole un golpecito en la espalda a Ron- Que suerte tienes-

Mas de un mes había pasado desde la ultima aventura de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Gracias a ellos Dumbledore seguía con vida, y por lo tanto continuaba habiendo esperanza en el mundo mágico. Durante el tiempo transcurrido todo volvió a la normalidad, el trío continuo con la clásica rutina diaria de clases, y lo ocurrido parecía no haber afectado la amistad que compartían desde primer año. Salvo un pequeña diferencia, el incidente en el baño de Myrtle se había repetido unas cuantas veces mas, con interrupción incluida. Harry, Dean, Neville, Ginny y Peeves estaban actualmente en la lista negra del pelirrojo. 

            -Soy un tonto- Dijo por fin Ron saliendo del trance en el que se hallaba,  golpeándose la frente contra la mesa –No consigo decir nada coherente en frente de ella, no lo entiendo-  

            -Es porque te gusta- soltó Harry tranquilamente –Me pasa igual con Cho- agregó suspirando.

Ron paso de blanco pecoso a rojo pecoso en solo un instante. 

            -Llegaremos tarde a pociones- dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando a la salida.

            -Veo que sacarte información es imposible- Dijo Harry rodando los ojos, para luego levantarse y seguir a su amigo. 

Harry había continuado con el interrogatorio a Ron para tratar de averiguar lo ocurrido entre él y Hermione, pero sin ningún resultado. Tal había sido su desesperación por saberlo que se atrevió a preguntarle a Hermione, consiguiendo de ella una mirada severa y tres días de silencio. Finalmente se había dado por vencido, sus dos amigos eran demasiado testarudos. 

Ron caminaba al lado de Harry sin hablar, rumbo al salón de pociones. A través de los ventanales del pasillo por el que circulaban se observaba un día gris. El pelirrojo observo el paisaje, su estado de animo parecía haberse adecuado al clima. El ultimo mes había sido muy duro para él, si bien estaba alegre porque no había perdido la amistad de Hermione luego de lo ocurrido, tampoco podía olvidarse de lo que realmente sentía por la chica, y que parecía haberse intensificado luego de haberla tenido entre sus brazos. El pelirrojo sentía que no podía contenerse cada vez que estaba a solas con Hermione. No conseguía articular frase sin tartamudear, para luego encontrarse a punto de besarla, y momentos después pensando en la mejor manera de matar al que los había interrumpido. Esta situación se había repetido innumerables veces, pero lo que extrañaba realmente a Ron es que Hermione en ninguna ocasión trató de impedirlo. Quizás ella... no, eso no era posible, sencillamente era una tontería el solo pensarlo. ¿Como una chica como ella podría fijarse en él?.

            -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Harry con expresión preocupada. Ron había chocado ya con tres personas y ni siquiera se había inmutado.

Ron miró a Harry. Quizás si sacaba lo que llevaba adentro su cruz seria mas fácil de llevar. Camino hacia la pared y apoyo su espalda contra la fría piedra, dejándose caer hasta quedar con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

            -Creo que estoy enamorado- dijo Ron suspirando.

            -¿Crees?- Interrogó Harry sentándose al lado de su amigo. 

            -¡Esta bien!- Exclamó Ron alzando la voz –estoy enamorado- Concluyó mientras levantada su cabeza y miraba a Harry con expresión desesperada. 

            -¿Y porque no se lo dices?- preguntó Harry seriamente.

            -Ni siquiera puedo saludarla cuando estoy a solas con ella- respondió Ron soltando un bufido. –Además, no tengo esperanzas, nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo- terminó diciendo tristemente colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

            -¿Entonces que hace esa chica de tercero mirándote como si quisiera comerte?- dijo Harry apuntando con su índice hacia el pasillo.

            -¿Cuál chica?- Consultó Ron mirando hacia donde había apuntado el chico de la cicatriz.

            -¡Caíste!- Soltó Harry en medio de una carcajada.

            -¡Ya veras lo que te hago Potter!- dijo Ron incorporándose.

            -¡Pero no puedes negar que te anime un poco!- dijo Harry entre risas mientras se paraba.

            -No lo niego, pero aun así ¡me la pagas!- Dijo Ron también entre risas, comenzando a acercarse amenazadoramente a su amigo.

            -Que formas tienes de dar las gracias- dijo el moreno aun riendo y echándose a correr.

            -¡Ven aquí Harry! ¡veras cuando te alcance!- gritó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a correr tras su amigo. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

            -¿Acaso no saben comportarse?- interrogó Hermione molesta –¡Parecen unos niños!- exclamó en voz baja para que el profesor de pociones no la oyera. –Por su culpa perdimos diez puntos- 

            -Habló la señorita madures- soltó Ron con expresión de fastidio. –Cuidado y te caes del árbol- dijo luego sarcásticamente.

            -Prefiero eso a comportarme como un bebe- se defendió la castaña mirando severamente a su amigo.

            -No soy ningún bebe, soy todo un hombre y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie- Dijo Ron con una picara sonrisa en sus labios. 

            -Lo que acabas de decir me demuestra lo infantil que eres Ron Weasley- Soltó Hermione alzando un poco la voz. 

            -Veo que quieren seguir perdiendo puntos para su casa- Una fría voz interrumpió la discusión. El profesor de pociones mostraba una expresión severa. –¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!.  Y ahora ¿podrían callarse para poder continuar con mi clase?- 

Hermione y Ron asintieron. La chica le dio una severa mirada a su amigo. 

             -Hoy prepararemos una poción algo compleja- comenzó a explicar Snape –pero muy útil para ayudar a cicatrizar quemaduras profundas.-Espero que no hayan errores, aunque eso seria un milagro-Dijo luego mirando a Neville con el seño fruncido.

Neville se hundió en su asiento. Las carcajadas de los de Slytherin no se hicieron esperar.

            -¡Silencio!- ordenó con un grito Snape.-¡ahora comiencen a trabajar!- Dijo mientras agitaba su varita y aparecían en el pizarrón los ingredientes de la poción. 

Hermione se dispuso a hacer su trabajo sin pensar en nada, sabia perfectamente que en la clase de pociones se requería total concentración para no cometer errores. Pero su pelea con Ron la había afectado demasiado. Ya hace un tiempo que se sentía extraña, una sensación que no entendía la dominaba, impidiéndole incluso estudiar. Hecho muy raro en ella, que siempre se jactaba de su capacidad de concentrarse en sus estudios aunque el mundo a su alrededor se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Algo que no comprendía le estaba sucediendo, ¿quizás seria el amor que había descubierto sentir por el pelirrojo?. Sin duda eso también influía en su estado de animo, pero algo mas ocurría, de eso estaba segura, algo en su interior se lo decía. –Ron- murmuró para si misma. ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser un chico sumamente especial a ser un completo idiota?. Hermione bufo enfadada. Esta vez no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Como que se llamaba Hermione Granger que así sería.

            -Esta vez si te pasaste- Susurro Harry a Ron

            -¿Porque siempre te pones de su parte?- Contestó Ron a regañadientes.

            -Porque tiene razón, eres infantil- dijo Harry mientras echaba un ingrediente a la pócima haciendo que esta comenzara a gorgotear y a soltar un fétido olor.

            -Mira quien lo dice, él que por venir corriendo y riéndose como loco chocó con Snape- comentó Ron haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante el hedor que ahora percibía su nariz.  

            -¿Qué te sucede Hermione?,¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba en ese mismo instante un preocupado Neville, mirando a la chica de cabello enmarañado que cubría  su boca y nariz con ambas manos para tratar de contener las evidentes arcadas que sufría.

            -Que patético, una bruja con nauseas por una poción- señaló Malfoy con una burlona sonrisa –Claro, que mas se puede esperar de una sangre sucia- agregó con su característica mueca de asco. 

            Ron se disponía a abalanzarse sobre el rubio, pero una brazo alrededor de su cuello lo detuvo.

            -Ya fueron suficientes puntos perdidos hoy- dijo Harry con tono molesto.

            -Ron apretó los puños y miro en dirección a Hermione, pero ésta ya no estaba. El sonido de la puerta le indico que su amiga ya había salido de las mazmorras en que recibían las clases de pociones. 

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se sentó en el piso del baño posando ambas manos sobre su estomago. Se había olvidado de agregar algo sus pensamientos anteriores. Su estomago parecía estar decidido a hacerle seguir una dieta en contra de su voluntad. Si comía normalmente sentía tal malestar que la hacia devolver todo lo ingerido. Pero en la mañana apenas había probado su leche y aun así le volvió a ocurrir. ¿Es que quien aguantaría ese asqueroso olor?. Pensó rememorando el fétido aroma que despedía la poción. Las arcadas volvieron haciéndola llevarse nuevamente las manos hasta su boca, para luego incorporarse rápidamente y correr hasta la cabina mas próxima.  Pero su estomago ya no tenía nada mas para devolver. Respirando pesadamente se dirigió hasta uno de los grifos y tomó un poco de agua. 

            -Todos aguantaron el olor, ¿a quien engañas Hermione?- se reprendió. 

            -Mejor será ir donde la  señora Pomfrey- se dijo a si misma mirando su imagen en el espejo que adornaba la pared frente a los lavabos. Un pálido y demacrado rostro le devolvió la mirada. Unas negras ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos mostrando el cansancio que invadía a la chica desde hace un par de días.     

            –Aunque quizás sea solo estrés- dijo tratando de convencerse –si en unos días no me encuentro mejor iré a verla- terminó diciendo mientras salía del baño en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. 

&&&&&&&&&&&

            -¿Has visto a Hermione?- Consultó el pelirrojo a su hermana que estaba leyendo en uno de los sillones de la sala común. 

            -¿No se supone que estaba en clases con ustedes?- Interrogó Ginny cerrando la edición de Corazón de Bruja que le había prestado Parvati. 

            -Así es, pero se sintió mal en medio de la clase y salió- respondió Harry sentándose al lado de la menor de los Weasley. 

            -¿Y ninguno la acompañó?-  Preguntó Ginny con el seño fruncido- Con esos amigos...-

            -No hables si no sabes- la cortó Ron –Snape no nos permitió acompañarla- agregó el pelirrojo.-Espero que este bien-  Terminó diciendo con expresión preocupada

Ron trato de ir tras Hermione, pero Snape no lo había dejado argumentando que las nauseas no mataban a nadie. Apenas terminó la clase, él y Harry corrieron a la sala común esperando encontrar allí a su amiga, pero no habían señales de ella.

            -Puede que este en su habitación- Comentó Ginny.-Si quieren puedo ir a ver si esta allí- 

            -No hace falta, aquí estoy- Dijo Hermione bajando por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas. 

            -¿Qué te sucedió?- Interrogó Ron  

Hermione no miro al pelirrojo y tampoco le contestó.

            -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Harry haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara junto a él. 

            -Estoy muy bien, solo fueron nauseas por el hedor de la poción- Respondió Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry.

            -Si que era asquerosa- Comentó Ron con cara de repulsión. 

Nuevamente no recibió comentario alguno.

            -¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?- Soltó Ron plantándose frente a Hermione.

            -Voy a la biblioteca, tendré que ponerme al día con pociones- Dijo Hermione tranquilamente, mientras se paraba del sillón y pasaba por el lado de su pecoso amigo sin hacerle ningún caso.

            -Esta vez tuvo que ser grave para que te ignore de esa forma hermanito- Dijo Ginny mirando a Ron interrogativamente. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La nieve ya comenzaba a caer sobre los parajes de Hogwarts, transformando los verdes prados en una alfombra blanca que encandilaba cuando algunos rayos de sol osaban  filtrarse por entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Dos pelirrojos y un moreno desafiaban el frío clima conversando a la intemperie, a orillas del lago en que habitaba el calamar gigante.

            -Me tiene muy preocupada- Señalaba la pelirroja –se la pasa mas en el baño vomitando que en la biblioteca-

            -Y casi no come- Observó Harry arrojando una piedra hacia arriba para luego volverla a atrapar. 

            -Y sigue enfadada conmigo- Dijo Ron dándole una patada al árbol que los cobijaba.

            -Eso no importa ahora Ron- criticó Harry

            -¿Como que no?- Objetó Ron –Ya a pasado una semana y nada, ya debería haberme perdonado- Agregó el pelirrojo suspirando –¿Acaso no han notado que esta cada día con un humor peor?- Hizo notar a sus amigos.

            -Eso también es verdad- Lo apoyó Ginny –Esta muy irritable- 

            -Puede ser la presión de los T.I.M.O.s, ya conocen a Hermione- Comentó Harry lanzando esta vez la piedra al lago. El calamar gigante asomo uno de sus tentáculos en protesta. 

            -Tienes razón, puede ser estrés- Afirmó Ginny –Deberíamos convencerla para...-

            -¿A quien deben convencer?-. Escucharon preguntar a una voz que los tres conocían muy bien. 

            -A ti Hermione, debes ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga con rostro preocupado. 

            -No se preocupen, que hoy mismo lo haré- Respondió Hermione –Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, me he sentido mucho mejor- Dijo sonriendo.-Ahora será mejor que volvamos o agarraremos un resfriado- Añadió al observar que pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer nuevamente. 

Hermione agradecía tener tan buenos amigos, su preocupación por ella le mostraba cuanto la apreciaban. Sonrió alegremente y se dispuso a emprender el camino de regreso al castillo, pero todo a su alrededor empezó a girar, sus oídos zumbaban y su vista se comenzó a nublar. Un momento después estaba todo oscuro. 

Harry y Ginny encabezaban la marcha hasta el castillo, seguidos por Hermione y un rezagado Ron. De pronto el pelirrojo notó que su amiga detenía su caminata y comenzaba a tambalearse; se apresuró y llego a su lado justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera de bruces a la fría nieve. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, vislumbrando tres figuras a su alrededor.

            -Esta despertando- chilló Ginny

            -¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Hermione incorporándose un poco.

            -En la enfermería- Respondió Harry –Te desmayaste cuando regresábamos al castillo- Continuó explicando –Por suerte Ron alcanzó a detener tu caída.

            -Gracias- Dijo Hermione fríamente sin mirar a Ron, que se encontraba sentado a su lado. 

            -¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- Consultó echándose nuevamente hacia atrás, acomodando su cabeza sobre la blanca almohada. Aun se sentía mareada.

            -Veinte minutos- Respondió Ginny, la señora Pomfrey ya...-

            -Veo que ya esta despierta señorita Granger- dijo la enfermera acercándose a la cama en que descansaba Hermione. Su rostro mostraba una expresión sumamente seria. 

            -¿Por fin nos dirá que tiene?- Interrogó Ron en tono de suplica. 

            -No hasta que llegue el director- Contestó la señora Pomfrey –De todos modos no creo que ustedes deban enterarse- agregó cortante.

            -Difiero completamente contigo Poppy- le dijo Dumbledore a la señora Pomfrey parándose al lado de Harry- Lo que le ocurre a la señorita Granger si es de incumbencia de sus amigos, en especial del señor Weasley- Añadió el director mirando seriamente al pelirrojo. 

&&&&&&&&&&&

Esta vez fue solo 1 mes!!!!!    No me maten, ok?  _   XDDD!

Espero que les guste, a mi, sinceramente.. pues... que creen??   XDD!!

Naaa, en este quede mas conforme, lo juro  ^^U

Ese capitulo va dedicado especialmente a mi niño bello!!!!    Casi lloro cuando me dijiste que habias leido mi fic!!  (sobre todo cuando me dijiste que no te habia dado sueño, tan tierno que eres  ^^  XDD!!!)  y veremos que pasa mas adelante, aunque ya sabes que me gusta complacerte en todo, asi que lo mas probable es que ponga otra escenita asi por ahí, aunque... que recibo yo a cambio?   0:)   :D  XDDD!!!    Ah!  Y tb te amo!!   ^^  y mucho!!

Bueno.. ^//^  a ver, que mas... ^//^  a si!!!  Tb dedicado a las Ron4ever!!!   Lily, merodeadora y ford anglia 2000!!!   Son super todas!!!!    

A lily en especial por los daños psicológicos que le he causado, y tb por ser tan buena amiga  ^^   (no digas nunca mas que aburres o te juro que no actualizo mas!!  _)

Y como siempre, dedicado a rupert fan, con petición incluida: ACTUALIZA BLOW O ME VOLVERAS LOCA!!!!    TOT!!!!!!, a mi sobrina, a la ichan (gracias por tus dos reviews!!!  Cuando vas a venir a tomar teshito a mi casa??  Partida de ingratos!!!!  Dile al david y al rudolph que me vengan a ver!!!   Hago pie de limon!  Lo prometo!  _  XD!)  a sumy!!!   No sabes que emocion me dio ver tu review!!  Que una gran escritora te deje tantos alagos de verdad emociona!!   Y si, tengo pensado hacer de pokemon, y tb de capitan tsubasa, veremos como ando de tiempo cuando acabe este fic (porque llevar dos, ni loca!! Si apenas y actualizo este!!  XD) tb para irene, ojala te guste este cap!!

A maitet zaitud miles de gracias por tu review, me siento honrada de que me dejaras uno si casi nunca lo haces!  

A maremoto y paige: muchas gracias por el review!  Su historia me encanta!!  Me gustaria eso si que me dieran su opinión sobre que cambiar para que mi forma de escribir sea mejor, se que nunca llegare a la genialidad, pero mejorar siempre es bueno  ;)

Y muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a todos los demas que me dejaron review!!   Se que deberia agradecerles uno por uno, pero si lo hago, no actualizo hoy  XD  ^^U

Bueno, ya no doy mas lata  XD!

Hasta el siguiente cap   ;)

          JaNy

Ron4ever.:merodeadora-chii&ford anglia 2000&lil granger&jany:.Ron4ever  
  
~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~


	9. El nuevo guardian de Gryffindor

INOCENCIA ¿ROBADA?

El nuevo guardián de Gryffindor. 

            -¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- Preguntó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos, examinando el techo de la habitación, como asegurándose de que ningún insecto o  en su caso, arácnido rondara por ahí. Se revolvió bajo las mantas cambiando de posición, para mirar a su amigo que estaba en ese instante en la misma pose en que él se encontraba hace un instante.

            -No se, pero para que Dumbledore saliera tan apresurado debió ser importante; podría apostar que se trata de algo sobre Vol...- Ron tembló -..._ tu-sabes-quien_... la cara que tenía la profesora McGonagallno era precisamente de traer buenas noticias- Contestó Harry pensativo. Unas camas mas allá se podían oír los sonoros ronquidos de Neville.

            -¿Crees que este planeando nuevamente algo en contra de Dumbledore?- 

            -Puede ser, aunque esta vez no le resultará tan fácil; Dumbledore debe haber tomado medidas para protegerse- Respondió Harry.- De lo que estoy seguro, es que debe estar muy molesto- Agregó volteando hacia Ron. 

Ron suspiró. –La verdad es que me importa poco si esta molesto o no- 

Harry lo miró sorprendido. 

            -Lo que realmente me importa ahora es saber lo que le sucede a Hermione- Explicó el pelirrojo ante la expresión de su amigo.- Si tan solo la profesora hubiese llegado un minuto después- 

Justo en el momento en que el Director les iba a explicar a que se debían los síntomas de Hermione, la profesora McGonagallentro apresuradamente a la enfermería solicitándole a Dumbledore hablar urgentemente con él. Ante la respuesta: "esto también es urgente Minerva" por parte del anciano mago, la profesora se acerco a su oído murmurando algo que nadie logro escuchar. Momentos después un serio Dumbledore abandono la dependencia excusándose de tener que atender un asunto de suma importancia.  

            -Estoy seguro que apenas solucione el otro asunto, nos llamara a su despacho para explicarnos- Comentó Harry –No olvides que dijo que lo de Hermione también era un asunto urgente- 

            -Eso es lo que más me preocupa, si a ella le pasa algo...- Dijo Ron sin terminar la frase. El pecoso chico sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

            -Ella estará bien, de otro modo nada hubiese sido mas importante para Dumbledore que decirnos lo que le ocurre-

Ron sólo suspiro. 

Harry comprendía a la perfección como se sentía su amigo, ya que él también estaba muy preocupado por Hermione. Pero quedaba claro que los sentimientos que tenía Ron hacia ella, hacían que el chico fuera especialmente susceptible a cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a la castaña. Harry no dudaba que Ron incluso entregaría su vida si eso significaba salvar la de Hermione.  

            -Ahora será mejor dormir- Señaló Harry –o mañana nadie será capaz de despertarte- Dijo luego soltando una carcajada. 

Ron lo miró con cara de ofendido y le arrojo un almohadón, que como no, el buscador de Gryffindor atrapó fácilmente. 

            -Creo que tienes razón- Dijo luego riendo también. 

            -Buenas noches Ron- Dijo el moreno mientras cerraba la cortina de su cama.

            -Buenas Noches Harry- Contestó Ron mientras imitaba la acción de su amigo.

La cortina del pelirrojo se abrió de pronto. 

            -Olvidaste tu almohadón- Dijo Harry lanzándoselo a la cara. La acción tomo desprevenido a Ron que lo recibió de lleno en el rostro. 

            -¡POTTER!- 

            -¡SHHHHHHHH! ¡algunos acá tratamos de dormir!- se escucho decir a un mal humorado Seamus. 

A Ron no le quedo mas remedio que dejarlo hasta ahí.

            -Pero mañana me la pagas Harry, ya me debes muchas...- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se cubría con la manta hasta la punta de la nariz.- ...Gracias amigo- Agregó sonriendo.  

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una semana especialmente agitada había vivido uno de los pelirrojos Weasley desde que se había anunciado que el próximo fin de semana se realizarían las pruebas para seleccionar al nuevo guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Pronto comenzarían los partidos y era de imperiosa  necesidad escoger al nuevo integrante para que tuviera tiempo suficiente para entrenar y adaptarse al estilo de juego de sus compañeros. La profesora McGonagall había informado que, además, aprovecharía la ocasión para anunciar al nuevo capitán del equipo. Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo recién aludido entrenaba a diario junto a Harry luego de concluidas las clases; regresaban a la torre cuando ya oscurecía, y terminaban su jornada pasada la medianoche, ocupados en hacer los deberes que cada día que pasaba se hacían mas extensos. Según Ron se trataba de una confabulación planeada en su contra para que no pudiera pasar la prueba de Quidditch.  

            -Si fuera como dices los deberes serian solo para ti y todos tenemos toneladas de trabajos que hacer- Exponía Harry como evidencia para que Ron dejara su paranoia.  

Otro hecho que aumentaba la tensión de Ron era que hasta el momento Dumbledore no había dado señas de vida, y por lo tanto, aun no sabían nada acerca de la tan misteriosa enfermedad de Hermione. Si bien la chica mostraba una notable mejoría (gracias a una poción que le había dado la señora Pomfrey), él no podía olvidar que algo le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga, y eso lo estaba mortificando. ¿Y si su vida corría peligro?. Ron se regaño a si mismo por pensar aquella estupidez. Si Hermione tuviera una enfermedad mortal Dumbledore ya se los habría dicho, de eso estaba seguro. Trato de tranquilizarse recordando el cambio tanto de semblante, como de carácter, y sobre todo, de apetito que había tenido Hermione. La castaña ya no lucia demacrada, sus ojeras habían desaparecido, ya no le gritaba a todo el mundo y como decía Ron: "ahora comía por dos". Eso era lo que mas resaltaba en Hermione luego de su aparente mejoría, parecía querer recuperar  todo aquello que su estomago había rechazado anteriormente e incluso cobrar venganza obligándolo a digerir todo lo comestible que se le ponía en frente. Ginny incluso les contó que la había sorprendido entrando en su habitación casi a media noche con un gran pedazo de pastel, que luego confesó haber ido a buscar a la cocina, contraponiéndose con esto a su cruzada para la protección y defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en condición de esclavos en el mundo mágico. 

            -Todo ira bien- Dijo Harry tratando de sacar a su amigo de la catarsis en que se hallaba. El niño que sobrevivió supuso que nuevamente se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la selección del nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, pero no sabia cuan equivocado estaba. 

            -¿Decías?- Preguntó Ron distraído. Harry sonrió. 

            -Que sería mejor si mañana le preguntamos a Hermione- Mintió – Yo me rindo, estoy demasiado agotado- Dijo echándose hacia atrás en su silla, dejando sus brazos colgar a los lados. 

            -Tienes razón- Lo apoyó Ron, suspirando- Además ni aunque estuviera con todas mis energías lograría descifrar esta cosa- Dijo con expresión divertida mientras volteaba el libro al revés y lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Harry rió. –Aunque..- Siguió –el que tendrá que preguntar eres tu- Dijo con rostro sombrío dejando el libro sobre la mesa. 

Aunque el humor de Hermione había mejorado notablemente, aun no perdonaba a Ron por el incidente ocurrido en las mazmorras. A pesar de que en innumerables ocasiones Ron trató de hablarle para pedirle una disculpa, en cada una de estas ella lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, le rehuía o simplemente lo ignoraba. Lo que mas le dolía al pelirrojo es que ella no parecía querer reconciliarse, y él... no era que lo quisiera... lo necesitaba. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin el gran día llegó. Aquella mañana de sábado había amanecido especialmente despejada; un sol poco común para la época adornaba el cielo como presagiando una excelente jornada. Al menos así lo pensó un ansioso Ron, pero sin que esto disminuyera en algo el nerviosismo que lo invadía. Por lo menos en el clima la profesora Trelawney había sido asertiva, ojalá y también acertara en lo referente a que seria un día realmente especial para él, aunque también esperaba que la predicción de que Harry caería en medio de la prueba y moriría al golpearse la cabeza contra las gradas no se cumpliera. Pero eso estaba mas que lejos de convertirse en un hecho, pensó Ron enseguida. La profesora de adivinación llevaba años anunciando la muerte de Harry por lo menos una vez a la semana, y hasta el momento Harry seguía tan vivo como Voldemort, aunque este ultimo hecho fuera aun negado por el Ministerio de Magia. 

Cuando Ron llegó al Gran Comedor sintió que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él. En el castillo se había corrido la voz de que otro Weasley quería entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor y el rojo fuego de su cabellera lo delataba. Caminó hacia su mesa tratando de no hacer caso a los cientos de ojos que sentía clavados en su nuca, y rogando no tropezarse, ya que de pronto sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo para que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. En ese momento una chica se paro de la mesa de los leones, y paso junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo. Por un instante a Ron se le olvido la prueba de quidditch y absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba; solo la tristeza y la castaña que acababa de pasar a su lado ocuparon su mente.

            -Intenta comer algo- Le dijo Harry sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

            -Eso haré- Contestó Ron saliendo del trance. No recordaba como, pero ya se encontraba sentado al lado de Harry. 

            -Quita esa cara de _banshee_- Bromeó George, poniendo cara de espantado.

            -Estarás bien hermanito- Lo animó Fred que se encontraba sentado al lado de George, justo frente a Ron y Harry. 

            -Eres todo un Weasley, así que la prueba no será problema para ti- Agregó George guiñándole un ojo.  

Ron respondió con una sonrisa forzada y mordió una tostada con desanimo. No tenia hambre, sentía  como si se hubiera tragado una snitch que ahora revoloteaba animadamente en su estomago.

Fred se puso de pie, seguido inmediatamente por George.

            -Nosotros nos vamos al campo- Dijo George haciendo una ademán de adiós.

            -Los esperamos allá- Siguió Fred imitando el gesto de su hermano para luego emprender la marcha hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. 

Ron dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

            -Ya escuchaste a tus hermanos- Dijo Harry tratando de reanimarlo –Un Weasley no fallaría la prueba.  

            -Eso es lo que más me asusta- Dijo Ron incorporándose –todos confían en mi...-agregó suspirando -...es mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo luego levantándose de la mesa. Harry lo imitó. 

            -Así que el pobretón quiere entrar al equipo- Una voz que arrastraba las silabas impidió que Harry intentara alentar a su amigo. –Un guardián con la cabeza roja- chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. –Cuidado y la confunden con la _Quaffle _y la meten en el aro- Crabbe y Goyle rieron.-Aunque pensándolo mejor...- Puso cara de estar meditando -...así por lo menos valdría diez puntos. Si lograras que te los dieran en dinero podrías sacar a tu familia de la miseria- Dijo con ironía sonriendo con satisfacción. Crabbe y Goyle ahora reían a carcajadas. 

Ron lo observó con rabia. –Vamos Harry, este Weasley demostrará ser el mejor guardián que haya tenido Gryffindor- Dijo con seguridad, haciendo caso omiso a los hirientes comentarios de Draco. –Esto lo arreglaremos en el partido inaugural Malfoy, veremos si ahí puedes reír como ahora- Le dijo al rubio en tono desafiante.

            -Veremos Weasley- Contestó el Slytherin con su acostumbrada expresión de superioridad. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El estadio estaba prácticamente repleto; estudiantes de casi todas las casas (con excepción de la casa de la serpiente) habían venido a presenciar la selección, como si de un partido se tratara. Quizás era el posible ingreso de otro Weasley al equipo de Gryffindor lo que atraía a la multitud o que el año anterior no se había realizado partido alguno debido a la suspensión del campeonato de Quidditch por el Torneo de los Tres Magos. 

La _snitch _en el estomago de Ron comenzó a revolotear de tal manera que le pareció que tenia la intención de salirse de él para ser usada en las pruebas. La gran cantidad de espectadores solo conseguían que su ansiedad aumentara, y para hacer una buena demostración tenía que permanecer tranquilo a como de lugar; por todas las personas que confiaban en él, para dejar con la boca cerrada a Malfoy, y sobre todo, por ella. Le demostraría que por lo menos una vez en su vida podía ser alguien importante y no la sombra de alguien más. 

El primero en hacer la prueba sería Daniel Reffer, un alumno de cuarto que Ron había divisado unas cuantas veces en la sala común. Seguiría él y por último Dean Thomas, compañero tanto de curso, como de habitación del Ron.  

            -¡Comenzará la prueba!, sube a tu escoba Daniel- le indico Angelina, una de las cazadoras, a un chico de cuerpo atlético que miraba nerviosamente hacia las tribunas. 

            -Olvidate del publico o no podrás con los nervios- Le aconsejó Ron –Suerte- Agregó dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

            -Gracias- Contestó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego avanzar con su escoba hasta el centro del campo donde se encontraba reunido el equipo de Gryffindor. 

            -Una Nimbus 2002- Dijo Ron para si mismo mirando la escoba del chico. Si el tuviera una escoba como esa quizás podría mejorar su forma de jugar. La familia de Ron era muy pobre, su padre trabajaba en el ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos _Muggles_; y lo que ganaba le alcanzaba difícilmente para mantener a los cuatro hijos que permanecían con él (de un total de siete), pero de una u otra manera se las arreglaban. Una de las estrategias de la familia era la compra de artículos de segunda mano y además, la costumbre de hacer "heredar" a los mas pequeños lo que iba quedando de sus hermanos mayores. Por esto Ron nunca había tenido algo nuevo (salvo la varita que le compraron en tercer curso, debido a que en segundo la que había heredado de Charles fue quebrada por el sauce boxeador). Por esta razón él sabia que no podría tener jamás una escoba de las mas modernas, su familia ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo al comprarle una Barredora 11. 

            -¡Harry!, solo faltas tu, ¿podrías dignarte a venir?- Llamó Katie cruzando los brazos en señal de impaciencia. 

            -¡Dame un minuto!- le contestó Harry avanzando hacia Ron. La chica bufo.

            -Todos parecen nerviosos- Señaló Ron cuando el chico de la cicatriz llego a su lado. 

            -Y lo están. Si no encontramos un buen guardián el equipo se debilitara- Explicó Harry –Pero no saben que tendremos el mejor guardián de Inglaterra. Ron rió.

            -No exageres Harry-

            -No lo hago, y menos si el tiene una Nimbus 2004- 

            -¿De que hablas?, si solo tengo una barredora 11-

            -¿Y quien dijo que hablaba de ti?- Dijo Harry divertido.

            -Gracioso- Soltó Ron de mala gana –Creo que últimamente te has juntado mucho con los gemelos- 

            -Mas bien tu has estado mucho con Hermione- Dijo Harry alzando una ceja –Se te esta contagiando el mal humor. ¿O habrá sido lo que paso esa noche?- Interrogó luego con expresión suspicaz. 

            -Harry...-

            -Lo se, lo se... no me dirás nada- Dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

            -¡HARRY!, ¡ERA SOLO UN MINUTO!- Gritó Katie desde el centro del campo. 

            -¡VOY!- Gritó Harry en respuesta. –Toma- Le dijo a Ron acercándole un paquete alargado que traía en la mano –Es un regalo de parte de Sirius, de los gemelos, de Hermione y mío-. Ron lo tomó con expresión de pregunta en el rostro. –Ábrelo- lo animó Harry. 

Ron rompió el papel. Una Nimbus 2004 estaba ahora ante su vista. Ron abrió los ojos a mas no poder. 

            -Pero.. yo... gracias.. no se...- Trato de articular Ron.

            -No digas nada ahora, la mejor forma de agradecerlo será siendo el mejor de hoy-

            -Con esta escoba tienes en frente al mejor guardián del planeta- Dijo Ron levantando la cabeza con fingida expresión de altivez. Harry rió.

            -Ese es el Ron Weasley que yo conozco- Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda –Ahora me voy antes de que Katie me rompa los tímpanos-

            -¡HARRY!- Gritó nuevamente la chica. Harry y Ron rieron.

            -¡Nos vemos arriba!- le dijo Harry a Ron mientras se elevaba en su escoba. 

La prueba planeada por los gemelos era muy dura, sin dudas querían encontrar un buen reemplazante para Oliver Wood. No se parecía mucho a lo que debía ocurrir en un partido real, el guardián debía evitar anotaciones al tiempo que esquivaba las _Bludgers _que eran arrojadas violentamente por unos animados golpeadores; debía arreglárselas sin tener golpeadores que lo defendieran. Lo que mas se asimilaba a un partido de verdad es que la prueba acababa cuando Harry atrapara la _Snitch._

            -Es bueno- Le dijo Ron a Dean que hace momento había llegado a su lado. Daniel acababa de evitar que Alicia anotara. 

            -Bastante- Afirmó Dean –Será una dura competencia-

Un sonoro "ohhhhh" se hizo oír en el estadio. Daniel había sido golpeado por una _Bludger_ y casi cayó de la escoba. En ese mismo instante Harry se lanzo en picada y ante el aplauso de toda la grada cogió la _snitch _a escasos centímetros del suelo. La prueba había durado diez minutos, y Daniel sólo había permitido tres anotaciones. 

Ahora era el turno de Ron. Sintiendo su estomago en la garganta (con _snitch_ incluida), subió a su escoba y se elevo. Sonrió complacido, la diferencia con su anterior escoba era abrumadora. Se dirigió hacia los aros y esperó Por fin Katie dio la señal. De inmediato una _bludger_ se dirigió directo a su cabeza pero la esquivo con facilidad. Le dio la sensación de que la escoba era una con él, y que ésta hacia exactamente lo que pensaba. Otra _bludger _se dirigió hacia él al tiempo que Angelina lanzaba la _Quaffle_ para anotar. Ron dio un giro quedando boca abajo, con lo que logró esquivar la _bludger_, pero la _Quaffle _encontró el camino libre para colarse en el aro. Ron aun boca abajo engancho firmemente una pierna en la escoba para estirar la otra y con ésta patear la bola roja que con el golpe se desvió de su trayectoria. La ovación del publico le indicó que había logrado su cometido. Volvió a la posición normal sobre la escoba y se preparó para una nueva acometida de los gemelos. Había pensado que por ser sus hermanos serían mas bondadosos con él, pero tal parecía que los golpeadores de Gryffindor estaban empecinados en volarle la cabeza. 

Quince minutos después Ron seguía haciendo piruetas con su escoba para evitar que una _bludger_ lo matará y para frustrar los intentos de anotar de las tres cazadoras, que de mas esta decir, sabían muy bien como hacer su trabajo. Pero el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás, solo habían logrado anotarle un tanto. Sin embargo el agotamiento ya estaba comenzando a invadirlo, y rogaba que Harry atrapara la _snitch_ lo antes posible o sucumbiría ante la insistencia de sus hermanos por derribarlo de la escoba. 

Por fin Harry estiraba el brazo en gesto victorioso, con la _snitch _en su mano. Sin duda Gryffindor tenía el mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts. Ron descendió ante un estruendoso aplauso de la multitud. Aun faltaba Dean, pero tanto el equipo escarlata como los presentes en el estadio sabían que nadie podría superar lo que el "pequeño" Weasley había hecho. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente desierta. Lo hubiese estado si no fuera porque una chica de cabello revuelto se encontraba en ese momento enfrascada en un pergamino de metro y medio sobre "Grandes Enanos del Siglo XVII" que les había dejado de tarea el profesor Binns. Hermione Granger se encontraba casi oculta tras una gran cantidad de libros que tenia desperdigados en la mesa, completamente concentrada en su labor, cuando una serie de vítores y gritos de celebración la sacaron de su abstracción. Levantó su cabeza para mirar por sobre los libros a los causantes de tanto alboroto y se encontró a Harry y a Ron llevados en andas por una multitud emocionada. 

Ginny se acercó hasta ella con una expresión de satisfacción tal que parecía que la habían nombrado premio anual. 

            -¡Ron es el nuevo guardián!- Exclamó emocionada -Y Harry fue nombrado capitán- Agregó en el mismo tono soltando un gritito de euforia al final.

Hermione la miró con una expresión que mezclaba alegría, sorpresa y angustia. Había olvidado totalmente las pruebas para guardián y Ron no le perdonaría jamás que faltara a ellas. Suspiro resignada, guardo los libros en su bolso y se dispuso a subir a su habitación para continuar con sus deberes, pero la mención de su nombre entre todo el ruido la hizo detenerse. 

Harry se acercaba a ella lo mas rápido que le permitían las personas que se interponían en su camino para hablarle o para tocarle el hombro en señal de felicitación. 

            -No pensaras ir a estudiar en vez de celebrar con tus amigos, ¿cierto?- Le dijo Harry cuando llego a su lado.

            -Ehhhh.... no...sólo... sólo voy a dejar estos libros- Mintió Hermione. 

            -Entonces nos vemos en un rato- Dijo Harry sonriendo –Y si no bajas, juro que enviaré a todas las chicas de Gryffindor a buscarte- Agregó en tono amenazante.

            -Volveré Harry, lo prometo- Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

No tenía animo de celebrar nada, pero sabía que Harry cumpliría su juramento, así que no le quedo mas que incorporarse a la celebración,  si es que así se le podía llamar a la forma en que Hermione participaba de la fiesta que tenía lugar en la sala común. Estaba sola sentada en un rincón, con un vaso de refresco que Ginny le había traído hace un rato mirando como los demás se divertían. Los gemelos estaban dando una demostración de un baile _muggle_ que habían visto en el "tevelisor" que había traído su padre a la Madriguera y la mayoría de los presentes los rodeaban vitoreándolos. Por otro lado, Colin Creevey perseguía a Harry por todo el lugar para tomarle fotografías "al nuevo capitán" y Ron hablaba animadamente con Lavender que sonreía y pestañeaba de tal modo que parecía que de eso dependía su vida. 

Hermione desvió su mirada, no soportaba ver como Lavender le coqueteaba descaradamente a "su Ron". Sonrió melancólicamente. Jamás volvería a ser suyo como lo había sido esa noche y ahora por su culpa, por su estúpida promesa de no perdonarlo, ahora ni siquiera era su amigo. 

            -Hermione- Parecía que todos ese día la buscaban cuando mas quería estar sola. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la razón de su reciente antisocialismo. Se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, no se encontraba con el estado de animo para otra discusión. 

            -No, esta vez no te escapas- dijo Ron tomándola de la muñeca. 

            -Déjame por favor- Suplicó Hermione. 

            -Necesitamos hablar- Dijo Ron seriamente

            -Es imposible con este escándalo- Se excusó Hermione. 

            -No aguanto esta situación un segundo más... tenemos que hablar- Insistió el pelirrojo.

            -¡Suéltame!, ¿qué no entiendes?, ¡No quiero hablar contigo!- Chilló Hermione tratando de zafarse de la mano de Ron. 

            -¡Eres tu la que no entiende!- Gritó Ron mientras caminaba a grandes trancos a la salida de la sala común con Hermione aun sujetada. 

Ron caminaba a paso apresurado por los oscuros pasillos, prácticamente arrastrando a Hermione. No le preocupaba castigo alguno que pudiera imponerle Filch si la señora Norris, Peeves o quien estuviera rondando a esas horas en el castillo lo descubría. Solo una idea llevaba en su cabeza: disculparse con Hermione, pedirle perdón, ponerse de rodillas si era necesario para que ella volviera a hablarle y a sobre todo, a sonreírle. 

Hermione ya no luchaba por zafarse de la mano de Ron que aun seguía firmemente agarrada a su muñeca. Caminaba tras él en la casi penumbra que reinaba a esa hora en el castillo, solo unas antorchas alumbraban débilmente los corredores dándole a sus sombras un aspecto fantasmal. 

Ron se detuvo de pronto y recién en ese momento Hermione se percató de donde se encontraban: en el pasillo en donde estaba el cuarto de los requisitos. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta que frente a ellos surgió una puerta. Ron giro el pomo y lo que apareció ante sus ojos fue una habitación igual de hermosa que la que había visitado la vez anterior, pero diferentemente amoblada. Estaba alumbrada por la luz de las velas que adornaban cada rincón de la estancia, y por un anaranjado fuego que ardía en una chimenea. Justo frente a ésta un mullido sofá de cuero invitaba a sentarse en él. El par de amigos no rechazó la invitación. 

Ron admiro a Hermione. Estaba mas linda que nunca. No entendía bien el porque, pero hace unas semanas al pelirrojo le parecía que la belleza de su amiga había aumentado. No era su cuerpo, tampoco su rostro, era algo en su mirada, una especie de aura; algo que no podía explicar, pero que estaba ahí, ahora justo frente a él. 

            -Hermione- Dijo acercándose un poco a la chica. Hermione no contestó, tenia la vista fija en el piso. 

Ron suspiró. Si tenia que pisotear su orgullo lo haría de una vez, si con eso lograba recuperar a su amiga. 

            -Se que a veces digo tonterías...- 

            -¿A veces?- Preguntó Hermione levantando la mirada.

            -... la mayoría de las veces digo tonterías- Continuó Ron serenamente –Sobre todo cuando hablo contigo- Confesó –No lo entiendo Hermione, te lo juro, es como si mi cerebro no trabajara, solo puedo decir frases hirientes... se que generalmente soy de esa forma, pero mi mal aumenta cuando te tengo cerca... y yo... yo ya no quiero ser así,  sobre todo si te hago daño con eso- Ron se arrodilló frente a Hermione, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. –Lo siento tanto.. perdóname por favor, soy un idiota, un cabezota- Dijo finalmente mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. 

Hermione lo miró impresionada, jamás espero ver a Ron disculpándose con tanto arrepentimiento. 

            -Y genial, olvidaste eso- Dijo Hermione poniendo una mano sobre el rostro de Ron, regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Con solo este gesto el chico sintió que la vida regresaba a su cuerpo. 

Ron sonrió. –Y genial- Dijo –Tienes razón, lo olvide- Agregó sonriendo mas abiertamente. 

Ron paso el dorso de su mano por el contorno del rostro de Hermione. El impulso que lo invadía cada vez que estaba a solas con la chica se estaba apoderando de él una vez mas. Lentamente se acercó a su amiga hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron en uno, y sin que nadie los interrumpiera esta vez, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. 

El tan ansiado contacto se convirtió luego en un juego de besos y suaves roces que iban hundiéndolos poco a poco en su mundo propio, un mundo en el que no existía maldad, ni Voldemort, ni mortífagos, un mundo en el que solo existía la magia del amor, y la de entregarse al  ser amado. 

Ni Ron, ni Hermione se percataron en que momento habían cambiado de posición para quedar prácticamente tendidos en el sofá, Hermione sólo cayó en cuenta cuando sintió que Ron dejaba caer su peso sobre ella, con el fin de que sus manos quedaran libres para vagar suavemente bajo la capa de la chica. Un debate interno entre lo que le decía su cabeza y lo que ordenaba su corazón se estaba produciendo en ella. El poco juicio que lograba mantener con Ron besándole el cuello le decía que lo detuviera; había visto al pelirrojo beber hidromiel y lo mas probable es que sus actos eran producto del alcohol en su sangre. Sin embargo su corazón le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero lo que caracterizaba a Hermione en todas sus decisiones, era que su razón siempre estaba por sobre sus impulsos, y una vez mas en su vida dejo que su cabeza tomara el control. 

            -Ron... no...- Intentó detenerlo al tiempo él la silenciaba sellando sus labios con un beso. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NO ME MATEN!!!  PLEASE!!!!  _!!!   XDDD!

Primero por que los chicos no se enteraron de lo que le pasa a Hermione, y segundo, por donde deje el capitulo  ^^U... es que estoy pensando seriamente en cumplirle la promesa a mi novio  0:)   XDDD!!  

Bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me leen (no solo a los que dejan reviews, aunque a ellos especialmente  XD), y dedicado especialmente a las Ron4ever!!!   Felicitaciones a todas las que pasaron la prueba!!! Y a las que se quieran unir, nada mas nos mandan un mail a las fundadoras (he aquí una  XD) y seran integrantes de este grupo de locas  XD  (por Ron, pero locas al fin y al cabo  XD)

Lil, sara (ford anglia 2000), y chica (merodeadora chii), gracias por aguantar mi locura!!!   Y por ser tan buenas amigas!  ^^

Tb dedicado a mi novio... cuanto lo amo!!  ^O^ .. ejem.. cof cof  n//n, este capitulo va para ti!!! Aunque mas bien es el próximo el que ira completamente dedicado a ti  ;) 

Y tb a marie, a mi sobrina, a rupert (actualiza blow, si?  TOT), a la ichan, a miyu, a mi maestra.. en fin, a todos!!!  XD

Pero pido disculpas por el cap, no me gusto nada, siendo bien sincera es el que menos me ha gustado, solo espero no decepcionarlos tanto!!  T__T   y tb por el atraso!!  Tenia tiempo pero un MEGA bloqueo se apodero de mi y no podia escribir!  (ahora entiendo a rowling  .__.U  XD)  y disculpas tb a laury y a rocio (pitu) pero tuve algunos problemillas, y un corte de luz que me impidio tenerlo para anoche como habia previsto. Pero un dia mas un dia menos, que mas da, no?  ^^Uuu

Ah!  Yo creo que la mayoria leyo el quinto libro, y se habran dao cuanta que corregi los errores de rowling, sobre todo de que Ron hiciera el tonto en Quidditch  ¬¬  Ron es y sera el mejor para siempre!!  Y a propósito de eso, la capacidad de Ron como guardian yo me la imagine como la de Richar textex  XD (el que haya visto los super campeones me entendera  ^^U)

Y ahora respondere reviews!! (esto esta laaaaaaargo, asi que el que este apuradito no lo lea  ^^U  XD)

Lil Granger: que mas puedo decirte querida amiga??  No fue tan pronto, pero tampoco me demore tanto!  ^^Uu  gracias por todo tu apoyo, por todas tus ideas, y por ayudar a desenredarme  ^^!!!  (aun tengo la madeja de lana llena de nudos para que me ayudes  XD)

Cristalgirl: pues ya vez, no se enteraron  ^^Uu, pero ya lo haran, eso te lo aseguro! 

Jessi Weasley: que yo soy una maléfica???   Aja, asi es  =D  XDDD!  Juro que queria tenerlo para dos semanas, pero ya la explicación esta arriba. Aun asi estoy despedida?   TOT  

Merodeadora chii: chica!!!!  Otra de mis amigas mas queridas!!!  Sabes?  Ya tengo el mejor premio!  Tu amistad!  ;)   ah!  Mis disculpas por haberte enviciado con los RPG!  ^^Uu pero la fiebre pasa, te lo digo por experiencia propia  XD!   (saludos te mando Stephan, dijo que "su leoncita" le habia hasta ronroneado, es eso cierto??  O.O, bueno, alex supongo que habra mandado a los gemelos por fotos, asi que ya sabremos  XDD)

Ichan: como ya le dije a jessi, si, soy mala  ^________^ XDDDD!!!  Y sabes, creo que tu estas mas traumada que yo con el amarillo crepúsculo y la tartrazina!  XDD  y aun estoy esperando que vengas a tomar teshito!!!   Ah! Jajajaja, que buena la de la micro el otro dia!  Tu que te bajas y yo me subo!!   ojala nos veamos pronto, que en serio los hecho N de menos!

Darkangelx20: trate de seguir asi.. pero parece que no me resulto  XD  ^^Uu

Polly Weasley: aca va otra actualizacion!  =D  ojala y siga produciendo suspenso, que este cap no me gusto  ^^Uuu

Anna Granger: sorry por hacerte esperar otro mes, pero en serio no pude antes!  Y ya vez?  Creo que en este capitulo le alegre la carita a Ron  0:)   XD!

Chihi chan y Shesyru: O_O.... aca va la continuación... chihi chan... me vas a matar?  TOT  aunque tus 500 guardaespaldas no podrían con el mio!  ^^   mi bass dijo que me defenderia  *o*   XD! Y Shesyru! Dale con el libro 5!!! Es artilleria mas pesada  XDDD!  Gracias por leerme a las 2, y por hacerme reir!   ^^

Sara: SARITA!!!  Otra de mis amigas! Yo creo que la unica vez que descuidas a Ron en el armario es para leer fics!  XDDD!!! Y si son R mejor no??   No me pegues, no me pegues!  _  XDDD!  Por cierto, cuantas veces me dijiste que habias leido el capitulo 6?   XDDD!!! Si si... ya se, no lo entendias… .__.U   eso no te lo crees ni tu misma!!!  XDDD!!   No te enojes!  TQMX!  ^^   ah! Y quein sabe lo que seguira, ya veremos  ;)

Lunalunera: aca va otro cap  ^^  ojala te guste (aunque insisto, esta malo  XD)  y soy de Chile!  CHI CHI CHI LE LE LE.. VIVA CHILE!!  XDDD!

Mary:  gracias por tanto alago  n//n, sorry por hacerte esperar tanto, pero como ya salio el 5to libro no fue tan dura la espera, no?  XDD

Jeru: no me pegues!  _... sobre lo otro.. omito comentarios .. lalalalala (haciendose la loca)  XDD!

BasS: .... TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  ^O^  ... ^^U.. lo siento, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente  ^^U XD! Aca va otro capitulo, y debemos tener muy pronto la conversación sobre que recibire a cambio por la escena esa  =D XD!  Ya ves? Siempre te complazco en todo  TOT!  Aunque tu tb lo haces conmigo  ^^  ( y yo brava XD) te amo mucho mi nel!  ^^ y sigue leyendo o ya veras!  T_T  XDD!

Lian Black: que si me molesta que me agregaras a tus autores favoritos? O.o  eso mas bien es un honor!  Y me hace sentir sumamente orgullosa!  Gracias por hacerlo  n//n y tb gracias por leerme!

Mayra: otro milagro!  XD!  Fue solo 1 mes otra vez, no?  Asi que igual consideralo milagro  ^^Uuu

La_ninia_pitu: rocio!!!  Por fin pudimos hacerte la prueba para que entraras!!  XD!!  Y me alegra que ya seas parte de las RON4EVER!  Y la verdad, si tienes mucho ojo  ;)  espero que te guste el cap!  Y disculpa por no haberlo subido antes, ya explique los problemillas  ^^U

Dark_sabri: ok, ok, tu eres la tia.. pero de quien?  =?   0:)  ya ves que aun no se sabe nada  y quien sabe que pasara, =D  (una maquiavélica idea se cruza por la mente de la autora, pero lil Granger la atrapa y la pisotea en el suelo)... LILY MARIA GRANGER!!  DEJA MIS IDEAS EN PAZ!!!  TOT  XD!   Gracias por leer a esta loca  ^^Uu

Kiche:  bueno, si tuviste que esperar menos tiempo  ^^U, y te entiendo con lo de las tareas y el poco tiempo, sobre todo ahora que pasado mañana entro a la universidad!!!  Ojala me de el tiempo para escribir, o tendras que armarte de paciencia para leer el siguiente cap  ^^Uuu  besos y actualiza tus fics R/Hr!!!!

Azazel_blak: no te me mueras!!!  No supiste en este cap que sucedera, pero sabras mas adelante!  Lo prometo!  ^^  (con los dedos cruzados tras la espalda) XD!  gracias por leerme!  ^^

Jessica Weasley: ya viste? la señora Pomfrey saco una botellita  ^^   no me olvide de esa pregunta.. pero si de las demas.. como que fue al reves, no?  XDDD!  Y este cap me quedo mas grande que los demas!!  Cumpli tu deseo!  (y tb las notas de autora quedaron mas grandes que las anteriores  XD)

Alsuver: n//n me hiciste sonrojar. No esta tan bueno  ^^Uu. Ya vez que sigo escribiendo.. o mas bien, eso intento hacer  XD!  Y veremos que pasa mas adelante con tus conclusiones  ;)

Brunella Zapata: gracias por tu review!  Y por ser mi amiga!  ^^  espero que este cap, te siga gustando, y no me digas tantos alagos que los humos se me van a subir a la cabeza y despues nadie me aguantara  XDD!!!  ^^Uu   y gracias por ser mi fan  n///n, hasta tengo fans ya!!  Ni yo me la creo!  XD!!  Un beso para ti desde chile, y espero que te guste este cap!  

Irene: vamos a ver que opinas de este cap  ^^Uu  el anterior es el que mas me ha gustado, en cuanto a redacción y contenido, y este el que menos me ha dejado conforme .___.U, ojala y de todos modos te guste!!   Besos y nos vemos en el msn!!

Karla ('mione: ya ves?  Fue solo 1 mes! No mas!!  Pero.. al diablo mi fic! Hey!  Escribes genial!  Adoro tu historia "inmortal"  de verdad me dejaste pasmada!!! Es lo mas hermoso que he leido! Sigue escribiendo R/Hr, ok?   Que escritoras con talento deben aprovecharlo en esta bella pareja ^^

Clau: segui!  Ya ves?  Espero que te guste!  Y gracias por los animos, hacen falta  ^^Uu

Psíquica: gracias por tanto alago!!  n///n   tienes razon, Ron es un idiota, pero que idiota mas lindo, no crees?  *o*   XDD!   Ah!  Si quieres pertenecer a las Ron4ever nada mas escribenos un mail o contactanos por msn y hablamos, okas?  ^^

Aran Granger: y si ella se porta mal, dale con el latigo... pero yo me porto bien  ^^  0:)  XD!  Ojala te guste el cap  ;)

Sumi lys: bueno sumi, ojala y te guste este cap (que esta maluco ^^U), me encatarian tus criticas, ya que una buena escritora siempre detecta las fallas en redacción, puntuación, continuidad, etc, etc. En este cap. Siento que me lie demasiado, me dices que opinas, okis??  Y espero que actualices pronto  tus fics de pokemon!!!   Te demoras mas que yo!  XDD!!!   Un beso, y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios  ^^

Klaudia de malfoy: aca va el cap, ojala lo disfrutes, no esta lo de que le pasa a herm, ni tan poco hay declaración, pero se hace lo que se puede!  XD  espero que aun ais te guste  ^^

Nini: a ver.. despues de una hora analizando lo que pusiste (no te creas!  XD).. si te entiendo!  Y si comparas esto con un libro de Harry, me siento muy honrada y orgullosa!! Ojala y tu opinión no cambie con este cap  ^^U  aunque espero que te guste  ;)

Poly-14: casi casi busco una solucion.. y bien drastica.. pero lily la pisoteo  ^^U   asi que he buscado otras.. veremos que pasa mas adelante, sigue leyendo para enterarte  XD!  Que estes muy bien tu tb!!   ^^  

Hermyginny13:hi laury!  ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado tanto!  Sobre todo el lemon!  Veremos si en el proximo cap me animo a algo parecido  0:)   sigue leyendo, okis?  Y disculpa la demora!  

Gala Snape: aun no nos enteramos de que cara pondría Ron con una noticia asi ^^Uu, veremos que pasa mas adelante  ;)

Lira Garbo: me alegra que te guste!  Y si, Harry solito, es que por el momento estoy enfrascada en el R/Hr  ^^Uu  a ver si Harry encuentra a alguien en los siguientes cap  ;)

Clau de Snape: Mi comadre!!!   No te molesta que te llame asi?  XD  es que no se, a pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco, y hemos hablado lo mismo (o sea, poco  XD), me caes super bien!   Me provoca decirte comadre!!!  XDDD!   Y tb yo presionare por tu historia!!! ( A todos los que lean esto!  Lean el fic de clau! esta en mis historias favoritas y en mis autores favoritos) que esta archimegarequeterecontra genial! Es una de las mejores escritoras que he leido en FF, y su fic aunque es de Snape, tb tiene R/Hr) Tu aprendiz mijita?  JA!  ERES MAESTRA!  En serio te lo digo, si alguien merece ese titulo eres tu, no yo  ;)  besos y espero que sigamos hablando!!!   ^^

Bueno, ese fue el ultimo reviews... fueron.. muchos!  XDD

Ahora si que di lata!  Asi que hasta aquí llego!!  ^^U

Hasta el proximo cap!

JaNy

Ron4ever..::Merodeadora-Chii & Ford Anglia 20 & Lil Granger & JaNy::..Ron4ever  
~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~


	10. El momento de la verdad

Inocencia ¿robada?

El momento de la verdad.

Un blanco manto de nieve cubría los otrora verdes paisajes que rodeaban el castillo de Hogwarts, recinto que servía de escuela a jóvenes aprendices de magia y hechicería. A pesar de los recios muros de piedra que componían la magna construcción, el frío se hacia sentir en cada rincón del colegio calándose hasta los huesos de quienes tenían la osadía de rondar el castillo a esas horas. Y es que había que ser muy intrépido para atreverse a salir a esa hora de la noche con la alta probabilidad que existía de ser descubierto por Filch, el celador del castillo. El viejo conserje conocía la mayoría de los pasadizos secretos del colegio y ayudado por su gata, la señora Norris, un espécimen felino flaco y con ojos saltones que parecía comunicarse telepáticamente con su dueño, rondaba cada noche los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos en busca de infractores.

En una de las tantas habitaciones que servían de dormitorio para los estudiantes, se encontraba Harry Potter, tratando de conciliar el sueño a pesar de sentir que se estaba congelando. No ayudaba mucho el pensar en el agradable (y templado) ambiente que reinaba hace un par de horas en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras celebraban su nombramiento como capitán del equipo de quidditch de esa casa y la selección de su amigo Ron para guardián del mismo. Más de una vez se vio tentado en bajar a la sala común y encender una de las chimeneas, pero se contuvo al pensar en que por el sólo hecho de salir de su cama moriría de frío. Realizando un acto de valentía, sacó uno de sus brazos de debajo de las mantas para correr el rojo dosel de su cama. Ron no había llegado. ¿Estaría aun con Hermione?. Rápidamente volvió a su lugar tanto el cortinaje como su brazo, y sintiéndolo entumecido, lo pegó contra su cuerpo para devolverle la temperatura. Trató de pensar en algo que le hiciera entrar en calor o lo encontrarían al otro día muerto por hipotermia. Eso sería realmente sarcástico, pensó el ojiverde. Sobrevivir a una maldición imperdonable lanzada por el mismísimo lord Voldemort, pero morir debido a las bajas temperaturas invernales. Se concentró en encontrar algo que le hiciera avergonzar, eso siempre le producía una sensación de bochorno, un extraño y poco agradable calor (aunque en ese momento no lo consideraría desagradable, si no más bien una bendición). Cho... siempre que la veía sentía arder su cara de una manera incontrolable. Trató de visualizar el rostro perfecto de la oriental. Su boca sonrosada, siempre cubierta de un ligero brillo. Su sonrisa perfecta. Su nariz fina, respingada. Su piel blanca, pecosa. Su cabello rojo como el fuego... Harry abrió los ojos alarmado. ¿Desde cuándo Cho se parecía tanto a Ginny?. Más bien... ¿Desde cuando Ginny le hacía sonrojar?. Cerró los ojos nuevamente sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado. No sabía si por el descubrimiento que había hecho, o por el temor de la reacción de Ron si se llegaba a dar cuenta. Y lentamente fue cayendo dormido, pensando en chimeneas, pecas y cabelleras rojizas.

ooOOoo

En otro lugar del castillo, un par de alumnos no sentía frío a pesar de que sus ropas estaban desperdigadas en el piso del cuarto que los cobijaba. Lo más probable es que tanto el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, como la actividad en la que estaban inmersos evitaban que sintieran las inclemencias del clima.

No temían ser descubiertos, ya que se encontraban en un lugar del que muy pocos tenían conocimiento: Un cuarto Mágico que se transformaba según la necesidad del que lo requiriera, y en esa ocasión se había convertido en un salón con un cómodo sofá, ubicado frente a una chimenea en la que crepitaba una agradable fogata. La ambientación invitaba a tener una larga y agradable plática, pero no era precisamente eso lo que estaban haciendo Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Una vez más esa sensación de plenitud lo invadía, era exactamente lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, o más bien, que él le había hecho el amor. No estaba seguro si para la chica había significado lo mismo, ya que se vieron obligados a hacerlo para conseguir uno de los ingredientes de la poción que salvaría a Dumbledore de la muerte. Sin embargo para él, incluso esa frase tenía un vano significado, el real descriptor para lo que había ocurrido no existía, él había entregado mucho más que su cuerpo y alma durante esa noche, tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora. ¿Por qué lo hacia?. La respuesta era más que obvia. La amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, más que a él mismo, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Dios... cuánto la amaba. Suavemente abandonó los labios de la castaña y descendió por su barbilla, por su cuello, rozando, besando cada milímetro de piel en su descenso.

Hermione se había abandonado completamente al juego de besos, caricias y al acompasado ir y venir de su pecoso amigo. Sus defensas habían sucumbido ante las atenciones que le brindaba el pelirrojo. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, él acababa convenciéndola de todo. Un gemido se escapó de su boca cuando Ron dejó de besarla en los labios y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos en su piel, que como notó enseguida la chica, tenía como destino sus pechos.

No era por placer que había buscado esta situación nuevamente. No negaba que se sentía en el cielo, pero lo que en realidad necesitaba era sentirla suya una vez más, que le pertenecía a el, nada más que a él, a ningún otro. Podía sonar egoísta, pero esa era la manera que él tenia de expresarle cuánto la amaba, quería dejarle claro cuánto necesitaba de ella, de su cuerpo, de su amor. Y si fuese posible, quería formar un solo ser con ella, para nunca tener que separarse de su lado. La necesitaba para ser feliz, para vivir. Y quería mostrarle con cada caricia, con cada roce, con sus besos, cuanto la amaba. Y parecía que lo estaba logrando, Hermione respondía a cada uno de sus avances, sin oponer resistencia, sin negarle el paso a ningún rincón de su cuerpo. Conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que no lo hubiese permitido si no sintiera nada por él. Podría ser que.. ¿lo amara?. Se sintió feliz, más feliz que nunca y con esta dicha recorriéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo se concentró en su objetivo principal, mostrarle a Hermione Granger cuánto la amaba.

Hermione sintió como Ron aceleró el ritmo y se aferró a la espalda de su amante. El chico aun seguía concentrado en sus pechos, aunque ahora sus besos eran más intensos, anhelantes. Le pareció que el pelirrojo intentaba fundirse en uno con ella y deseó que eso fuera posible. De esa manera estaría siempre con él, con su amigo, con su amor, con su todo. Ayudando a Ron en la utópica misión de convertirse en uno inicio un rítmico movimiento, que se sincronizó de inmediato con el del pelirrojo.

Ron sintió las suaves manos de la chica recorrer su espalda con ansias y el vaivén de sus caderas en respuesta a sus recientes acciones, pero necesitaba más. No entendía que era esa sensación de carencia que lo invadía, pero estaba seguro de que algo le hacia falta. Abandonó los senos de su amiga para besarla, creyendo que de eso se trataba, pero esto no alivió su vacío. Con esta incertidumbre a cuestas sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar y sin poder controlarlo más, llegó a su clímax en ese instante.

Ron nuevamente buscaba sus labios y ella recibió su apasionado beso con la misma intensidad. Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho, que su sangre hervía en sus venas, que moriría de felicidad. Sintió como Ron llegaba a su punto culmine y su cuerpo entero se tensó en ese preciso momento, haciéndole sentir que tocaba el cielo con sus manos.

Y así, el par de amigos culminó esta danza, la danza más antigua practicada por la raza humana, y con suaves besos y dulces caricias continuaron demostrándose su mutua devoción, hasta que el sueño los venció y cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

ooOOoo

Se despertó aun rodeada por sus brazos. Lo observó con una expresión de dulzura y tristeza. Había cometido una locura, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Ron había bebido y de seguro su actuar estaba influenciado por el alcohol, por lo que lo más probable es que cuando se despertara y la viera a su lado recordaría muy poco de lo sucedido. O quizás... la rechazaría. El sólo hecho de pensarlo hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Si eso pasaba, si se disculpaba por lo que había hecho justificándose en la presencia de hidromiel en su cerebro, ella no lo soportaría. Se mordió los labios para reprimir un sollozo mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Lentamente se deshizo del posesivo abrazo en que se hallaba envuelta y se levantó del sofá en el que ahora solo Ron dormía. Recogió su ropa y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no despertar al pelirrojo mientras lo hacía. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla miro nuevamente a su durmiente amigo. Un susurro apenas perceptible salió de sus labios antes de que abandonara la habitación.

-Te amo...

ooOOoo

Genial. La persona con la que menos quería encontrarse estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, leyendo concentradamente la nueva edición de _Corazón de bruja_. Bajó silenciosamente lo que quedaba de la escalera, confiando en tener la fortuna de salir de la torre pasando totalmente desapercibido para todos los que estaban en ese momento en el lugar, especialmente para una persona.

-¡HARRY!- Gritó Colin

Debió sospecharlo, nunca había sido afortunado, es más, los problemas parecían perseguirlo.

-¡Te estaba esperando!- exclamó emocionado el chico, con su inseparable cámara fotográfica en las manos. Harry muchas veces pensó que ya debía formar parte de su cuerpo. – Quiero una foto tuya en tu primer día como capitán.

Harry entorno los ojos – Ahora no Colin.

-Tienes Razón, sería mejor más tarde, durante el entrenamiento- dijo meditativo –Así hay más acción.

Harry suspiró.

-Buenos días- saludó Ginny. Y aquí seguía su "suerte".

-Buenos días- contestó Harry, desganado y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Interrogó Ginny, mirándolo inquisidoramente –Te ves raro...

Harry se sonrojó. No podía confesarle que lo que lo tenía preocupado es que según parecía, ya no le gustaba Cho, si no ella.

-Ehh... – Buscó una excusa que lo salvara de la situación –Es Ron, no llegó a dormir- soltó a la rápida, como temiendo ser descubierto en su mentira.

-Ayer se fue con Hermione, quizás...- Ginny abrió los ojos a mas no poder – Creo que debo dejar de leer esta revista- Dijo ceñuda, lanzándola al sillón de en frente.

Harry rió, la pelirroja tenia un sentido del humor muy parecido al de Ron, era agradable conversar con ella, aunque eso solo lo había descubierto ese año. Antes lo único que la pelirroja hacia en su presencia era sonrojarse y de su boca no había oído mas que un "hola" y un "adiós". Pero parecía que desde que había comenzado a salir con Dean había perdido toda vergüenza para con él.

-Ya aparecerá- dijo tranquilamente, poniéndose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Harry la miró embobado.

-¿Harry?- Lo llamó pasando repetidas veces su mano frente a su cara para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Harry avergonzado, saliendo de su trance.

- Definitivamente estás extraño hoy- Ginny miró su reloj – tengo que irme, se me hace tarde.

-¿Tienes una cita con Dean?-

-Ya no salgo con Dean- Contestó cansinamente, como si nada pasara.

Harry trató de fingir consternación, pero su alegre expresión lo delató, aunque esto pasó desapercibido para la pequeña Weasley.

-Entonces bajo a desayunar contigo- Invitó Harry con tono casual.

-Lo siento Harry, pero tengo una cita- se disculpó Ginny

-Pero no acabas de decirme que tú y Dean....

-Zabini- Lo cortó Ginny

-Oh... – la cara de Harry ya no parecía alegre. -¿él no es Slytherin?-

-Si, pero es muy guapo- Dijo Ginny encogiendo los hombros.

-No creí que fueras de esas- Dijo Harry, no pudiendo ocultar su molestia.

Ginny bufó –Ya te pareces a mi madre

Y con este comentario se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

Harry la siguió con la mirada y se maldijo a si mismo. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan cabezota?. En ese preciso instante, alguien entró por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-¡Hermione!, ¿sabes dónde...

Hermione pasó de largo sin tomarlo en cuenta, perdiéndose en la escalera de caracol que llevaba hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¡Mujeres!- Exclamó disgustado.

OoOOoo

Se desperezó lentamente, extendiendo sus brazos con el afán de encontrar a alguien a su lado. Extrañado por no sentir la presencia que esperaba, abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba completamente sólo. Se incorporó para echar un vistazo a la habitación. No había ninguna señal de Hermione. ¿Por qué ella se había ido antes de que él despertara?. Una tras otra, miles de ideas bombardearon su mente, dejándolo aturdido por un momento. Segundos después, una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-¿Y creíste que ella podría amarte?, ¿a un perdedor como tú?- Se preguntó en voz alta, hipando. Más lágrimas acompañaron a la primera.

Para el pelirrojo la situación era muy clara. Hermione solo se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas, lo había utilizado para divertirse. Y obviamente, como no quería tener ningún compromiso con él, se había marchado mientras él dormía.

Furioso, le dio un puñetazo al sofá. Ella no se burlaría más de él, no lo permitiría. Se pasó el dorso de una mano por los ojos, secando las lágrimas que aun seguían brotando, en un infructuoso intento por detenerlas.

ooOOoo

Una fuerte tormenta de nieve se desató durante la mañana, impidiendo a cualquiera abandonar el castillo, por lo que las salas comunes de todas las casas estaban atiborradas de estudiantes. Sin embargo, dos alumnos pertenecientes a Gryffindor no se encontraban en la sala común de esa casa. En la biblioteca, Hermione hacía infructuosos intentos por avanzar en el pergamino de metro y medio que les había dejado Snape sobre los diferentes usos de la poción _agigantadora_. Aunque el verdadero motivo de su estadía en ese lugar era el querer evitar a Ron. Lo había conseguido en la mañana, yendo a desayunar directamente a las cocinas. Los elfos domésticos ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, debido a que desde que su apetito era incontrolable, iba a buscar algo con que saciarlo a ese lugar. Y como no trataba de darles alguna prenda (cosa que lo elfos creyeron que haría cuando la vieron en ese lugar, ya que entre ellos se había corrido la voz informando cual era la humana loca que pretendía dejarlos en libertad), si no más bien solicitaba sus servicios, las pequeñas criaturas la recibían encantadas. Inmediatamente después de desayunar se había "atrincherado" en la biblioteca, a sabiendas de que Ron no podría hacer un escándalo ahí. Aunque sinceramente dudaba que lo hiciera, lo más seguro era que la tratara como si nada. Y precisamente eso era lo que quería evitar, una reacción así por parte del pelirrojo terminaría por destrozar sus ya alterados nervios.

Agotada ya del frío ambiente de la biblioteca, pensó en volver a las cocinas. Hacía ya un rato que su estómago imploraba una ración de tarta de nueces y miel, y una taza de chocolate caliente

OoOOoo

Cansado de los interrogatorios de Harry, Ron vagaba por los gélidos corredores del castillo sin un rumbo fijo. No quería pensar en nada, solo caminar y caminar, hasta desfallecer del cansancio. Pensó en conseguir un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar con la señora Pomfrey, pero no sabía con qué pretexto pedírsela.

-Estoy enamorado y no me corresponden, y creo que esta noche no podré dormir- Dijo en voz alta con tono de burla.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando. Recorrió pasadizos que no había visto en sus 5 años en Hogwarts, la mayoría tenía sendos cuadros con personajes que no logró reconocer, pero que lo saludaban amistosamente. Sin saber cómo, llegó al corredor que daba a la biblioteca. Seguro ella estaba ahí, así que lo mejor era tomar un rumbo diferente. Con esta idea giró sobre sus pies y aceleró el paso, manteniendo sin embargo la vista en la entrada del recinto que era custodiado por la señora Pince.

¡PUM!

Chocó con alguien y la fuerza del impacto los hizo caer a ambos, aunque Ron había recibido la peor parte, ya que la otra persona se hallaba sobre él. Un largo cabello castaño y enmarañado le hizo caer en cuenta de quien se trataba.

-He... Hermione- Tartamudeó.

La chica se incorporó con avidez y Ron la imitó.

-Lo siento, no veía por donde iba- se disculpó Hermione.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco lo hacía- Explicó Ron –Fue culpa de ambos.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, que ninguno se atrevía a romper. O bien, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo por fin Hermione –Debo terminar el pergamino de pociones....

-Ya veo- Interrumpió Ron, con tono severo –Un deber es más importante que hablar conmigo...

-Ron no empieces...

-¡Tú eres la que siempre empieza!- Exclamó el chico con rabia, sin ser capaz de contener su enojo.

-¿YO?- Gritó enfadada – ¡PUES REFRESCAME LA MEMORIA PORQUE NO RECUERDO NINGUNA!

-¡FUISTE AL BAILE CON VICKY!

-¿Vas a seguir con esa estupidez? – Dijo Hermione en tono exasperado - No seas idiota Ron.

-¡Prefiero ser idiota a una cualquiera que se acuesta con chicos por diversión!- soltó Ron, colérico.

Una de las manos de Hermione se estrelló contra el rostro del pelirrojo, que llevó su palma a la mejilla malograda al instante.

-Me das lástima- dijo Hermione –No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan imbécil... te detesto Ronald Weasley, ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA!

Una palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ron. "Lástima". Como si de una película se tratara todos los hechos ocurridos durante su amistad con la bruja más inteligente del colegio se revivieron en su mente. Ahora comprendía todo con claridad.

-No quiero tu lástima, quédatela, Granger- Dijo en un tono que recordó a cierto rubio de rostro afilado – ¡NO QUIERO TU MALDITA LASTIMA!

-Pues es lo único que me provocas, Weasley- Declaró la chica imitando el tono de su amigo.

-Tampoco quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, ¿oíste? ¡NUNCA MAS!

ooOOoo

-¿Aun no se hablan?- Ginny se miraba las puntas del cabello mientras emitía la pregunta.

-Siguen ignorándose- Respondió Harry, con su mirada fija en la pelirroja.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el "incidente", como llamó Harry a lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido entre Hermione y Ron.

Sentados en un banco de uno de los pasillos que daban hacia el exterior del castillo, Ginny y Harry trataban de sacar conclusiones al respecto, sin obtener muy buenos resultados. La más obvia de las hipótesis era habían tenido una de sus acostumbradas peleas. Pero, ¿qué insultos se habían dicho para que ahora mantuvieran esa "guerra fría"?.

Harry miró el paisaje ante su vista. El lago estaba completamente congelado y el sol que alumbraba en ese instante realzaba el blanco de la mullida capa de nieve que cubría todo en derredor.

El chico se estiró en el asiento y comentó – Estoy cansado de todo esto. Y siendo sincero, no le veo solución. No se qué se habrán dicho o qué habrá sucedido, pero es la peor pelea que han tenido. ¡Ni siquiera se miran!

-Tienes razón, Hermione no soporta oír el nombre de Ron-

-Y cuando yo se la nombro a él, se sulfura tanto que parece que lo hubiera insultado- Harry se inclinó hacia delante y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, revolviéndose aun más la ya desarreglada cabellera –Me van a volver loco, me siento en medio de una batalla de la que ni siquiera se la razón. Si al menos me dijeran algo, quizás podría ayudar a que se reconcilien. Pero no, Harry sólo es su amigo para aventuras, en lo demás no cuenta...

Ginny pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza del chico, en un gesto de apoyo, dejando a Harry de piedra.

-Tal vez no quieren darte más problemas- Ginny continuó acariciando la azabache melena.

-Ta.. tal vez- Tartamudeó Harry, mirándola con una expresión que denotaba tanto vergüenza como agradecimiento. Ginny quitó la mano de la cabeza de Harry y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Será mejor que entremos, está haciendo mucho frío- Dijo Ginny enseguida, mientras se ponía de pie e invitaba a Harry a seguirla.

ooOOoo

Tenía que reconocerlo, generalmente él era el culpable de los pleitos que solían tener. Pero ahora, era ella la causante de todo. Ella y su lástima tenían la culpa. Pero, ¿qué mas podía esperar?. Siempre había sido un perdedor, nada de lo que tenía valía la pena. Era pobre y sin talento. La pobreza era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero ser siempre la sombra de alguien más, de sus hermanos, de Harry y hasta de ella, no lo toleraba. En cierto modo la entendía, simplemente era demasiado buena para él, ella merecía más. Sin embargo, su lástima era algo que él no quería, él quería su amor y lo otro, lo hería demasiado. Quería odiarla, aborrecerla con toda su alma por tratarlo de la manera que lo hizo, pero no podía, el amor que sentía por ella se lo impedía. Pero eso no significaba que la perdonara, su resentimiento seguía ahí, tan latente como cuando oyó la palabra que ahora, y desde que la chica la pronunció, resonaba en su mente causándole un dolor tan grande que sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir. Y es que su corazón ahora estaba roto en mil pedacitos, y dudaba mucho que algún día alguien pudiera repararlo.

ooOOoo

Los cuchicheos incesantes de Parvati y Lavender la estaban volviendo loca. Quería salir de la habitación pero no tenía el valor de cruzar nuevamente su mirada con Ron, no podría enfrentar su desprecio una vez más sin estallar en llanto. Le dolía su indiferencia, le dolía verlo tan triste. Y lo que más le dolía, es que sabía que esta vez, nada volvería a ser como antes. Todo se había acabado, la amistad que los unía estaba rota, para siempre. Se secó con la manga de su túnica las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, no aguantaba más a esas dos.

-¿Ves?- Le dijo Parvati a Lavender en ese mismo momento –tiene unos kilitos de más-

-Pero es muy poco- Comentó Lavender mirando a Hermione detenidamente –Solo una experta como tú puede verlo así tan fácil- Parvati se irguió con orgullo –Aunque si sigues por ese camino- esta vez se dirigía a Hermione –Vas a terminar como un _puffskein_-

Parvati soltó una risita burlesca y luego dijo –Y Ron ya no te querr

Hermione les dio una mirada resentida y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener sus sollozos, pero las lágrimas salían sin que ella lo pudiese evitar.

-Oye, no es para tanto, Lavender también tiene exceso de peso, si eso te consuela-

-¡Hey!- Lavender cogió un almohadón y se lo lanzó a su amiga.

Hermione aprovechó el momento para salir del dormitorio, necesitaba desahogarse.

ooOOoo

La tenue luz que alumbraba la mazmorra en la que se impartían clases de pociones le daba al aula un aspecto tenebroso y provocaba que las sombras de las personas ahí presentes tomaran formas gigantescas y grotescas. Severus Snape se paseaba por todo el salón supervisando el trabajo de sus alumnos, que en ese momento trataban de seguir las instrucciones del pizarrón para elaborar la poción _desmemorizante_.

Harry observó a Ron, el chico parecía tan desconcentrado que estaba seguro que de un momento a otro su poción estallaría.

-Ron- lo llamó tan bajo como pudo, para que el profesor de pociones no lo oyera. Ron no contestó.

-Ron- intentó nuevamente, arrojándole a la vez un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Esta vez tuvo éxito, el pelirrojo lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Trata de concentrarte o nos matarás a todos- le recomendó Harry en un susurro.

-Eso intento- contestó Ron en el mismo tono, aunque no parecía muy convencido de lo que decía.

-Deja de pensar en lo que sea que pasó con Hermione-

Ron rodó los ojos –Harry, no quiero hablar de eso, no intentes sonsacarme...

-Por lo que veo el pobretón y la sangre sucia están enfadados- El rubio Slytherin había escuchado toda la conversación. –¿Acaso se dio cuenta de que ni para una sangre sucia vale la pena un Weasley?- su tono susurrante provocaba que arrastrara aun más las palabras.

Ron no contestó, agachó su cabeza y continuó agregando ingredientes a su poción. Harry miró a Draco con el rabillo del ojo, su cara no se veía nada feliz, pero la presencia de Snape en los alrededores le impidió seguir atacando a Ron.

-Muy bien, ¡la clase terminó!- bramó el profesor de grasoso cabello. –Pongan un poco de poción en los recipientes y la dejan sobre mi escritorio.

Todos siguieron las instrucciones sin siquiera chistar. Hermione fue la primera en poner el frasco con un líquido rojo brillante sobre el pupitre y se disponía a salir del salón cuando la voz del profesor la detuvo.

-No se vaya aun señorita Granger, el director me solicitó llevarlos a su oficina, a usted y a los señores Weasley y Potter- El último apellido lo mencionó con especial desagrado.

ooOOoo

Caminaban a un paso rápido en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore. Hermione se sentía cansada, últimamente hasta el más mínimo esfuerzo parecía costarle trabajo. Miró al pelirrojo. Ron no le había dirigido la palabra y ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla durante todo el camino recorrido. Suspiró aliviada cuando llegaron a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada a la oficina y a pesar de su estado de ánimo, no pudo evitar reír ante la frase articulada por Snape.

-Chicle de gusamoco- El gesto que hizo el profesor al pronunciarla también ameritaba una gran carcajada.

Entraron por la abertura entre las paredes y subieron la escalera de caracol, hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta de roble. Snape golpeó y un "adelante" les indicó que podían entrar.

Dumbledore estaba tras su escritorio, tal como alguna vez lo encontraran cuando estaba moribundo. Lucía una túnica escarlata con duendecillos bordados, que lo hacía ver particularmente gracioso. Sin embargo el tono serio de voz que usó para dirigirse a ellos les hizo olvidar al instante ese detalle.

-Muchachos, que gusto verlos- les saludó –¿Supongo que saben porqué les he llamado?-

Los tres Gryffindor negaron con la cabeza.

-Severus ¿nos harías el favor?-

-Por supuesto director-

El profesor se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes obsequiarles una mirada iracunda a sus alumnos. Tras un sonoro "fru fru" de su capa salió del despacho.

-Bien, ahora si, ¿en que nos quedamos?- Interrogó el director.

-En que no sabíamos porqué nos había mandado llamar- Hermione no perdía su costumbre de responder a todo lo que le preguntaban.

-Cierto... – Dumbledore se quedo pensativo, como buscando la mejor manera de decirles algo. –¿Recuerdan cuando la señorita Granger estaba enferma y Poppy tuvo que asistirla?- Dijo por fin, observando fijamente al trío.

Hermione lo miró asustada.

-¿Pero ella está bien?. Creíamos que no era nada grave o que ya había sanado, como ha pasado ya bastante tiempo y no nos había dicho nada... – Intentó explicar Harry.

-No es nada grave, nada que pueda dañarla, aunque sí es algo por el que preocuparse- Declaró Dumbledore, acomodándose los anteojos de media luna sobre la nariz. Sus ojos denotaban inquietud. -¿Sus síntomas no le dicen nada?- El anciano mago dirigió la pregunta a la chica.

Hermione comenzó a atar cabos, no por nada era alumna más brillante de Hogwarts. Pero no podía concebir que lo que estaba pensando fuera cierto. A pesar de que le aterraba la respuesta, tenía que salir de la duda ya mismo.

-Profesor, por favor- Rogó Hermione –¿Qué tengo?- Su voz sonaba quebrada al realizar la pregunta.

Dumbledore la miró con semblante serio y dijo: Señorita Granger, usted esta embarazada.

ooOOoo

(La autora aparece con una armadura, escondiéndose tras un escudo)

No me maten!! !

Si, lo se, soy muy mala pero ya estaba larguísimo! 

Y además, me gusta dejarlo en suspenso =D XD!!

Lo primero es pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero la verdad es que no me quedaba tiempo para escribir, la practica de mi carrera requiere prácticamente el 100% de mi atención.

Bueno, lo segundo... se que le había prometido un lemon a mi novio, y que le dedicaría el capitulo a el... pero hubo un cambio de planes XD!! Bueno, el lemon sigue siendo dedicado a el, pero el capitulo en si no, va para una amiga de años, que logró su sueño de convertirse en profesional. Este capitulo va para ti ichan . De verdad me alegro muchísimo, no sabes lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando me entere (el rudoph me contó, creo que no te lo dije). No quería felicitarte hasta que vieras esto en el fic, lo primero que pensé fue escribirlo como un presente para ti, pero... tb hubo un cambio de planes XDD!!! Pero fue para mejor, me alegró mucho verte después de tanto tiempo, corroboré lo que pensaba: nunca cambiaremos, seguiremos riéndonos de todo y hablando incoherencias para siempre! XDDDD! Y sinceramente deseo que tus sueños se sigan cumpliendo, que seas un excelente profesional, que tu talento sea reconocido y que algún día, llegues a ser la famosa arquitecto ichan. Te acordaras de las pobres nutricionistas que apenas ganan para comer, cierto? TT XDDDD!

Bueno, dejándose de bromas, este es mi pequeño regalo por tu titulación, humilde, pero con mucho cariño. Trate de que fuera uno de los mejores, no se si lo logré, pero puse todo de mi en ello, porque mi amiga así lo merecía .

Así que agradézcanle a la ichan que se tituló, esta actualización Uuu XDD! (ella acepta encantada maní, café, animes varios y libros de arquitortura.. perdón, arquitectura U XDD!).

Y bueno, a mi pollo... no te pongas celoso! Que habrá un tercer lemon y ese cap ira dedicado a ti!!! ( TE AMO UCHO! O )

Y ahora, los agradecimientos!! No voy a responder cada review esta vez, son muchísimos! No saben lo feliz que me pone eso, es una de las razones que me impide el pensar siquiera en abandonar esta historia. Les prometo a todos que no lo haré, quizás tarde algo, pero esta historia llegara a su fin. A todos los lectores, hayan dejado review o no, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, esa es la mayor recompensa para quienes nos dedicamos a escribir (o tratamos de escribir XD).

Pero si tengo que agradecer a mi Beta, CLAU! COMADRITA!! La quiero muchísimo! Tenemos que ver cuando nos vamos a juntar! Que te debo un heladote por toda tu ayuda!!!

Y a mis amigas, lily, Sara y chica, por tenerme tanta paciencia, por no matarme por no escribir durante tanto tiempo y por ser tan buenas amigas . (Sara, prometo que el prox. Lemon será mas largo y con mas detalles! XDD).

Bueno, eso seria, un besote a todos! Y dejen sus opiniones!

Jany


End file.
